La Fuente de los Deseos
by AkaneKagome
Summary: Según parece en las montañas ha surgido una fuente que puede cumplir cualquier deseo. El viaje está a punto de empezar. ¿Cómo afectará esta fuente la relación de Ranma y Akane? Lean y descúbranlo... Último capítulo arriba... ¡No olviden dejar sus reviews!
1. El Misterio de la Carta

Hola a todos y todas, este es mi primer Fic de Ranma 1/2, de momento les dejo el primer capítulo. Aclaro que los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son de la grandiosa Rumiko, hago esto sin fines de lucro, sólo busco crear una historia interesante para todos aquellos que disfrutaron de esta maravillosa serie.

-kkk- los personajes hablan

-_kkk_- los personajes piensan

**Capítulo I El misterio de la carta**

Era una mañana fría pero despejada de invierno una montaña majestuosa se divisaba a lo lejos. Se podía ver entre las numerosas imperfecciones de la naturaleza una grieta por la que pasaban los tímidos rayos del sol. Dentro de la abertura se ve una hermosa fuente de agua, un manantial que brota y cae sobre una formación de piedras que asemejan cristales. Los rayos que entran desde la parte superior se descomponen creando una infinita variedad de colores. La vista de la fuente parece ser sacada de un cuento de hadas, su belleza es inexplicable.

En una cabaña cerca de las montañas una mujer mayor escribía una carta en un papel blanco con un pincel de caligrafía japonesa.

_-Se la enviaré, sé que la está esperando desde hace mucho tiempo, al fin ha aparecido_…-

* * *

En el Neko-hanten la joven china y su abuela se preparaban para un nuevo día de trabajo, comenzaron a bajar las sillas que estaban sobre las mesas y acomodar el restaurante para atender a su amplia clientela. La abuela al abrir la puerta se encontró una carta que se situaba debajo de ésta. La leyó con detenimiento mientras su nieta observaba con curiosidad, solo logró oír decir a su abuela en voz baja: 

-Hmmm, ya veo al fin, luego de tanto tiempo… esto puede ser muy conveniente. Oye Shampoo al finalizar la tarde iremos a visitar a mi querido yerno.-

* * *

La tarde caía lenta sobre la ciudad de Nerima, dentro de la habitación de Akane, ella y Ranma realizaban los deberes del colegio. 

-¿No entiendo por qué tenemos que hacer esta estúpida tarea?- dijo Ranma con un tono de aburrimiento.

-Ranma podrías dejar de quejarte, vamos, estamos cerca de terminar- ella volteó a verlo dándole una pequeña pero cálida sonrisa. -Lo que te molesta es que no entiendes nada- y soltó una leve carcajada.

Él sólo respondió con una cara fastidio, iba a insultarla pero ella se le adelantó diciéndole algo que no esperaba.

-No te preocupes, a mí no me molesta ayudarte- no dijo más, sólo siguió realizando sus ejercicios.

Ranma la miró por un momento, dejó de ver a aquella Akane que siempre buscaba hacerse la dura y lo trataba con rudeza, estaba siendo diferente, quizás amable… Era tan raro que ella se comportara así.

Ella notó una mirada penetrante sobre ella, le devolvió el gesto. Se quedaron mirando a los ojos por unos cortos segundos, las miradas era demasiado intensas, ella estaba perdida en los ojos azul-grisáceos de su prometido, él embelesado con la mirada marrón y cautivante de la chica. A ambos se les cruzó la idea por un momento de aproximarse más, sólo un poco más, pero no realizaron su plan temiendo la reacción del otro.

-¿_Qué me pasa, cómo puedo pensar en estar más cerca de Akane, ella es tan poco romántica? Seguro que intentaría mandarme a volar si le pongo un dedo encima, pero qué es esto tan extraño que siento cuando la veo a los ojos, siento tantas ganas de_… _No Ranma estas mal, ella ni siquiera te gusta, o ¿Talvez...?_-

-¿_Qué le pasa a ese tonto, por qué me ve así? Ay no, ahí están otra vez esas ganas de… No Akane control, él no puede saber lo que sientes, no le daré el gusto al muy presumido_. -

Por un momento ambos consideraron que el silencio comenzaba a hacerse incómodo, ella decidió preguntar.

-¿Qué tanto me miras?-

-Yo no te estoy mirando nada ¿además que le puedo ver a una chica tan fea y poco femenina como tú?-

El aura roja de Akane comenzó a emerger, apretó fuerte sus puños y golpeó la mesa, Ranma por instinto se deslizó hacia atrás para alejarse.

-Ranmaaaa- dijo ella sumamente enojada.

El chico ya sabía lo que seguía, iba a recibir una buena paliza por no dejar su bocota callada. De repente algo interrumpió la furia de Akane, el grito dulce de su hermana mayor sonó desde el piso de abajo.

-¡Chicos bajen a comer la cena está lista!-

Ranma aprovechó la situación para salir a toda prisa de la habitación de Akane. Suspiró hondo.

-_Uhhh me he salvado_-

Ella le siguió, aún estaba malhumorada, se sentó a la mesa he intentó dejar de lado su enojo para poder comer en paz.

Todos comían como siempre las delicias que Kasumi les preparaba. De pronto Ranma y Genma chocaron sus palillos chinos contra el último pescado asado que quedaba en la mesa.

-¡Ranma debería darte vergüenza, soy tu padre!-

-¡Yo lo vi primero, es mío!-

-Pero que hijo tan ingrato.- dijo mientras lloriqueaba de manera fingida y se cubría el rostro con sus manos.

-Sí lo quieres lucha por él.- respondió no dejándose conmover por el falso llanto, el cual reconocía a la perfección.

La pelea inició como de costumbre, Genma logró llevarse el pescado pero Ranma no se daba por vencido lanzaba patadas y golpes, buscaba robar el alimento en manos de su padre…

-Uy, me estoy cansando de todo esto.- dijo Akane mientras ponía una expresión entre enojo y decepción.

-Antes de que llegaran el tío Genma y Ranma había más paz en esta casa.- afirmó Nabiki.

Soun miraba la pelea algo preocupado mientras tomaba una taza de té. De repente por la lucha Ranma hizo que Akane por poco se echara encima de su clásica falda café con blusa azul el té que estaba sobre la mesa. Esto sólo hizo que su rabia contenida hace unos minutos aumentara.

-¡Ranmaaaa... Ya basta!- dijo ella molesta levantándose de la mesa de manera amenazante.

-¡No molestes Akane!- fue la respuesta del chico de la trenza.

Mientras Ranma seguía luchando con su padre, Akane buscó el objeto más cercano que se encontró para poder lanzárselo, pero ambos contrincantes se escaparon hacia la cocina antes de lograr su cometido. La lucha continuaba, Ranma no dejaba que su padre introdujera el pez en su boca, mientras tanto Genma intentaba esquivar los ataques. A Ranma de repente se le vino una idea…

-¡Mira papá una moneda!-

-¿Dónde, Dónde?- dijo girando su cabeza de un lado a otro y mirando hacia el suelo de la cocina.

Ranma aprovechó la situación y robó el pez, lo introdujo de un solo golpe a su boca y se lo comió rápidamente.

-¡JAJAJA he triunfado!- exclamó adoptando una posición victoriosa levantando su puño en el aire.

Genma enojado le lanzó un cubo de agua fría.

-¡¿Papaaaá por qué lo hiciste?!- gritó la pequeña y linda pelirroja.

Genma decidió huir rápidamente, apenas pudo esquivar a Akane en la entrada de la cocina, ésta los había seguido desde la sala para golpear al chico, al llegar tomó a Ranma desprevenido y le dio un puñetazo que lo hizo volar muy lejos de la residencia Tendo.

Todo regresó a una calma momentánea. Kasumi se fue a la cocina para terminar de lavar los platos de la cena, Nabiki subió a su cuarto para tramar nuevas estrategias para poder extorsionar a los demás. Genma y Soun estaban jugando Shogi. Por su parte Akane miraba la televisión algo aburrida, pero tranquila luego de desquitar su furia.

Ranma luego de recuperarse del golpe de Akane regresó a la casa y decidió darse un baño para recobrar su forma original. Entró al comedor con una toalla sobre su hombro después de haberse convertido en hombre, miró de manera resentida a Akane, la cual ni siquiera había notado su presencia.

De pronto se escuchó un gran estruendo y se rompieron las puertas del comedor Tendo, detrás del desastre apareció una linda chica de largos cabellos púrpuras y hermosa figura.

-Nihao Ranma…Traigo unos ricos tallarines y buenas noticias para ti.- dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras ondeaba una carta en sus manos.

-_No puede ser, que nunca dejará de molestar_.- pensó Akane con una cara bastante molesta. -¿Qué acaso nunca vas a aprender a tocar la puerta?- preguntó indignada.

Shampoo la ignoró por completo y se acercó a abrazar a Ranma, rodeando el cuello del chico con sus manos y restregando su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho. Él nervioso, como cada vez que Shampoo lo acosaba, intentaba apartarla. A Akane se le comenzó a formar una aura a su alrededor debido al enojo, de repente le lanzó un tremendo codazo a Ranma en el rostro, dejando a éste plantado en el suelo y semi inconciente.

-Deja a Ranma en paz Akane, luego de lo que voy a decirle te aseguro que querrá irse conmigo.- le dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua.

Akane puso cara de pocos amigos y volteó su rostro ignorando a Shampoo.

-¿Qué es eso que traes Shampoo?- preguntó Genma con curiosidad observando la carta que traía la joven en las manos.

-Es una carta con una noticia que puede cambiar la vida de Ranma…-

**Continuara…**

**Notas: **

A todos y todas que leyeron mi primer capítulo se los agradezco por tomarse el tiempo, espero no decepcionarlos (as).

Espero que les haya gustado, por fa dejen sus reviews para saber que piensan, es muy importante!!!

Atte: AkaneKagome


	2. La verdad se revela

¡Hola a las personas que pasan por mi historia de nuevo! Aquí les subo el segundo capítulo. Aclaro que los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son de la grandiosa Rumiko, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

-kkk- los personajes hablan

-_kkk_- los personajes piensan

**Capítulo II La verdad se revela**

Justo cuando Genma estaba preguntándole a Shampoo por el contenido de la carta llegó su abuela. Por el ruido y el alboroto creado por la joven china se habían acercado a la sala Kasumi, Nabiki, además del maestro Happosai, que venía de realizar su ronda nocturna de robos. Kasumi había servido té para todos. La familia se había ubicado alrededor de la abuela, quién estaba al frente del grupo; la curiosidad sobre la noticia que traían estaba comenzando a impacientar a todos.

-¡Diga de una buena vez a qué ha venido!- dijo Ranma mostrándose algo molesto por el silencio que reinaba.

La abuela rió de manera burlona,- Je je je ji- mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el chico de la trenza.

-Verás querido yerno, desde lejos nos ha llegado la noticia de que la fuente de los deseos ha aparecido nuevamente...-

-¡LA FUENTE DE LOS DESEOS!- exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo poniendo caras de asombro y curiosidad.

-Suena tan mágico… ¿Qué es exactamente esa fuente?- preguntó Kasumi, con su delicado tono de voz mientras sonría dulcemente volviendo a ver a la abuela.

El maestro no dejó contestar a Cologne, adelantándose al relato.

-Verán, se trata de una fuente misteriosa que solo aparece cada 1000 años cerca de las montañas al norte del Japón, la leyenda dice que puede cumplir cualquier deseo, sin embargo, nadie esta completamente seguro de su existencia. Los relatos que han pasado de generación a generación durante siglos dicen que tan sólo unos pocos a lo largo de la historia han logrado conocer sus mágicos poderes.- comentó el maestro luego de dar un sorbo a su taza de té humeante.

-Según lo que he oído es una fuente peligrosa y llena de secretos.- dijo la abuela.

-Además tengo entendido que sólo aparece por un periodo de tiempo muy corto.- terminó de decir el maestro.

-Oigan viejos charlatanes ¿Están seguros de qué no se trata de un montón de mentiras?- dijo Ranma con algo de escepticismo.

-¡Por supuesto que es verdad! No tendría por qué mentirle al futuro marido de mi nieta.- dijo muy segura Cologne.

Ranma reflexionó por un momento.

-_Sí cumple cualquier deseo_… ¡Quizá con esa fuente puedo volver a ser una persona normal y librarme de la maldición de Jusenkyo!- exclamó con seguridad y una cara seria, luego comenzó a reír perdido en sus pensamientos.

Shampoo tomó amorosamente el brazo a Ranma, que se encontraba tan sumergido en la idea de ser una persona normal que no se percató de la proximidad física de la chica.

-¡Ja! Por lo que dicen no me parece que sea tan fácil, así que no te hagas muchas ilusiones.- le dijo Akane molesta al ver a Shampoo colgada del brazo de su prometido. -_Ese cretino ¿Por qué no hace nada por quitarse a Shampoo de encima?, es un pervertido le encanta que todas estén siempre encima de él.-_

Debido a los celos Akane perdió de nuevo el control y le lanzó a Ranma un termo que tenía a la mano, la acción hizo que Ranma saliera de su ensoñación.

-¡_Akane por qué siempre tienes que golpearme_!... Si esa fuente puede hacerme una persona normal, iré al otro lado del Japón con tal de curarme.- comentó el muchacho con una cara de enfado hacia Akane mientras se rozaba con sus manos la zona del golpe.

Ella por su parte, intentó ignorar la acción del joven dando un sorbo a su taza de té.

-Pues entonces viajaremos mañana querido yerno, iremos a las montañas, mi amiga Kana nos explicará todo lo relacionado con la fuente. Te esperaremos en la estación del tren en la mañana.-

Dicho esto se marcharon Shampoo y Cologne. La joven iba feliz debido a que al día siguiente Ranma iría de viaje con ella y su abuela…

* * *

En su cuarto Genma y Ranma alistaban el equipaje para emprender el extraño viaje, con la ilusión de encontrar aquella misteriosa fuente capaz de cumplir cualquier deseo. A Ranma no le entusiasmó mucho la idea de que su padre se uniera al viaje, sabía que él intentaría aprovecharse de la situación y robar su oportunidad, pero al final se resignó a tener su compañía. 

Una vez listo el equipaje Ranma extendió su futón en el suelo, le costó un poco conciliar el sueño debido a los ronquidos de su padre. Por su mente corrían muchas ideas; estaba listo para emprender el viaje, no tenía miedo, pero sabía que tenía que descansar, al rato logró por fin caer en brazos de Morfeo…

* * *

Mientras tanto en el comedor, la familia Tendo conversaba sobre el viaje. 

-Papá, creo que sería bueno acompañarlos en el viaje, así podríamos tener unas agradables vacaciones de invierno.- comentó Kasumi mientras miraba a su padre con una cara de alegría y tranquilidad.

-Además no es bueno que Ranma vaya a ese viaje con Shampoo ¿No lo crees Akane?- dijo Nabiki con pícaro tono de voz.

-¡Ese tonto se puede ir a donde quiera y con quien quiera!-

Intentó pronunciar las palabras con la mayor indiferencia posible, pero en el fondo ella sabía que la situación no dejaba de preocuparle. No sería nada extraño que Shampoo intentara algún hechizo para hacer que Ranma de nuevo aceptara casarse con ella.

-No digas eso, debes proteger a tu prometido. ¡Está decidido iremos! Además esa fuente podría darnos algo bueno. Jajajajaja- exclamó con júbilo Soun mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Akane se quedó con cara de decepción y una gota al estilo anime rodó por su frente. Sacudió su cabeza y pensó que sería mejor no discutir con su padre.

-_Bueno talvez sea mejor ir… _Ya es tarde papá, buenas noches a todos- Akane se despidió y subió a su cuarto.

Luego de alistar su equipaje se puso su pijama amarilla, acomodó su cama y se acostó.

-_No entiendo ¿Por qué todos tenemos que ir a ese dichoso viaje? Al final sé que las cosas de seguro se van a complicar cuando Ranma se de cuenta de las intenciones de papá. Aunque debo admitir que tampoco me gusta la idea de que Ranma viaje sólo con esas dos… Bueno, mañana veremos que pasa_.-

**Continuara…**

**Notas:**

Bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo número dos, espero que les haya gustado. Gracias a las chicas que en el primer capítulo dejaron su review:

A_** shogo88**_ por animarse a poner el primero.

A _**cynthia **_me alegro que mi idea te suene interesante, también soy una fiel fanática a Ranma y Akane.

A _**ISABEL**_, que bien que te guste.

Por supuesto a _**Freya **_por leer mí historia.

Voy a intentar subir el Fic lo más rápido que pueda, intentaré no hacer esperar mucho a mis lectores y lectoras.

Tomaré las sugerencias de la ortografía, espero haber mejorado en este capítulo, pero en realidad no soy buena editora de mis propios textos.

A las personas que leen, por fa no olviden dejar sus reviews para saber que piensan.

Besos AkaneKagome


	3. El Inicio del Viaje

Aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo, es un poco más largo que el anterior… Jejeje es que me emocioné. Aclaro que los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son de la grandiosa Rumiko, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

-kkk- los personajes hablan

-_kkk_- los personajes piensan

**Capítulo III El inicio del viaje**

La luz de la mañana comenzó a recorrer las paredes de la residencia Tendo. Por la ventana de la habitación de la menor de la familia, unos traviesos rayos se colaban por la ventana para dar directamente a la cara angelical y descansada de Akane, salió dentro de las tibias sabanas con su pijama amarilla de dos piezas, levantó sus brazos y bostezó algo perezosa. Estaba algo preocupada por el viaje que iban a emprender.

-_Espero que todo salga bien_- pensaba mientras una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Se fue a dar un baño y luego bajó al comedor.

Cuando Ranma y Genma bajaron a desayunar se dieron cuenta de que toda la familia Tendo estaba con su equipaje listo y comían como si nada estuviera pasando. Genma se sentó cerca de Soun y le habló casi en un susurro…

-Oiga Tendo ¿De qué se trata todo esto?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Pues bien Saotome, hemos decidido que los acompañaremos en su viaje- le respondió mientras palmeaba su espalda.

Ranma no estaba muy contento con la idea, -_Más gente entrometida, como sino fuera suficiente con papá… bueno que le vamos hacer._-

Luego de terminar el desayuno todos salieron juntos de la residencia Tendo, habían quedado de verse en la estación del tren a las nueve de la mañana.

* * *

Una vez que llegaron se dieron cuenta de que el número de viajeros seguía en aumento, Cologne y Shampoo no eran las únicas que los esperaban en la estación. Mousse había decidido seguir a su amada Shampoo hasta el fin mundo, además estaban Ukyo y Kuno, nadie sabía a ciencia cierta como esos dos siempre lograban adivinar los planes, pero bueno ya estaban ahí, así que irían. 

A Shampoo no le agradó en lo absoluto que esa enorme cantidad de aparecidos se unieran al viaje que se suponía ella haría con Ranma, resignada tuvo que aceptar la situación. Cologne por su lado no pareció molesta, en el fondo sabía que eso iba a ocurrir, la idea de una fuente que podía cumplir cualquier deseo era algo demasiado tentador.

Como era un lugar lejano y poco conocido tenían que viajar en un viejo tren, sería un recorrido largo, durarían un día entero en llegar.

Detrás de una pared Nabiki recibía dinero de su padre, -Espero que esto funcione Nabiki.-

-No te preocupes papá, estoy segura que todo va salir de maravilla.- dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro, mientras contaba ansiosa el dinero que acaba de recibir.

* * *

Ukyo escuchó unos ruidos entre los matorrales se acercó con curiosidad para ver de que se trataba, pensó que de seguro sería un animal salvaje, su sorpresa fue ver a Ryoga alistando una tetera para prepararse una sopa instantánea. Se acercó a él con sigilo… 

-_Querida Akane, tanto tiempo sin verte, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado… Espero poder verte pronto y tener el valor de confesarte mis sentimientos_…- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz que le sonaba familiar.

-¿Ryoga, qué haces por aquí?- ante la pregunta de la joven castaña Ryoga se sobresaltó.

-Ah hola Ukyo… que extraño verte por acá ¿Qué haces por Kyoto?- preguntó el joven del pañuelo con algo de asombro.

-¡Oye Ryoga estamos en Tokio!- le respondió con un tono de decepción en su voz, y le propinó un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

Ella le contó al eterno chico perdido sobre el viaje, él al saber que Akane iría no dudo dos veces para unirse al grupo.

-¡_Oh mi dulce Akane! Esta puede ser oportunidad para declararte mi amor… Además una fuente que puede cumplir cualquier deseo… Talvez con ella pueda liberarme de esta desgracia que me impide ser un hombre por completo._-

Ante la divagación mental del apuesto joven, Ukyo se alteró.

-¡Ryoga¡Si vas a venir recoge tus cosas de una buena vez! Iré a decirle a Nabiki que compre un pasaje más.-

* * *

Luego de contar a todos los pasajeros Nabiki compró los tiquetes, estaban numerados. 

-Bueno chicos aquí están los tiquetes, el número indica los asientos en los que van a estar… ¡Por cierto eran los últimos espacios así que no hay cambios!- al decir esto miró de manera sugerente a Ranma y Akane.

Luego de analizar los tiquetes, se dieron cuenta que a la mayoría les tocaba en asientos y vagones separados, con excepción de Ranma y Akane. Las objeciones no se hicieron esperar.

-No es justo... ¿Por qué a Akane le toca ir con Ranma?- exclamó molesta la amazona.

Akane bajó su cabeza y se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Ranma Saotome ¡No permitiré que pases todo el viaje junto a mi amada Akane Tendo!- dijo Kuno mientras apuntaba su espada de kendo en dirección a Ranma.

-Ve con ella si quieres- dijo con seriedad, pero a la vez con toque de enojo en su voz… -No fue mi elección¿Quién va querer viajar con una chica violenta y tan poco atractiva como ella?-

Baaamm fue lo único que oyó, Ranma quedó estampado en el suelo luego de que Akane sacará su enorme mazo y lo estrellara en su espalda.

Akane caminó enojada hacia el tren dejando a todos los demás atrás. Se armó un altercado debido a que nadie estaba satisfecho con sus lugares, de pronto sonó la bocina del tren indicando que ya era hora de abordar. Todos se apresuraron y subieron al tren.

* * *

Ranma llegó hacia Akane visiblemente enojado; de manera brusca tomó asiento. 

-Vaya Akane creí que te irías con Kuno o con Pchan- dijo en tono de burla, pero mostrando todo su enojo al mismo tiempo.

-Huh, no se de qué hablas- ella volteó su cabeza para ignorarlo, pero luego decidió continuar…-Sabes, no estoy haciendo este viaje por mi gusto… Papá me obligó a venir… Por mí puedes irte a donde quieras…- intentó decir de la manera más indiferente.

-Tú siempre tan amable…- le respondió de manera algo seca.

-Pues sería más amable… si tú fueras más amable conmigo- afirmó la joven con un tono de voz algo molesto.

Ranma reflexionó sobre las palabras de su prometida, no sabía qué responder, tampoco quería darle la razón a Akane, así que decidió cambiar de tema.

-Yo sólo espero lograr mi cometido en este viaje.- le confesó a la muchacha intentando ser sincero.

Ella lo miró con mucha dulzura, a pesar de que él era tan insensible con ella y siempre la trataba mal, lo que más deseaba en la vida era verlo feliz.

-Eso espero Ranma…- junto con su comentario esbozó una dulce sonrisa, antes de que él lograra mirarla a los ojos y responder al gesto, ella volteó hacia la ventana.

-_Gracias Akane_…- se le quedó mirando con ternura mientras en su rostro se formó una ligera sonrisa.

Estuvieron en silencio por varias horas, hablando de vez en cuando sobre temas triviales. La tarde comenzaba a caer, por lo que el vagón se inundó de un ligero tono rojizo, Akane miraba por la ventana el hermoso paisaje de invierno. La joven pensaba en lo feliz que sería Ranma si pudiera liberarse de su maldición.

-¿En qué piensas Akane?

-Pues… yo… en… na…da… tonto…- respondió mientras bajaba su rostro y sus mejillas comenzaban a adquirir un tono rosado.

-Si no es nada… ¿Entonces por qué te sonrojas?- él bajó su cabeza ligeramente intentando buscar la mirada esquiva de su prometida, la proximidad que se estaba dando ponía muy nerviosa a la chica. Él sólo quería molestarla, ella lo sabía, por lo que se dejó llevar por el enfado.

-¡Ya basta Ranma... Déjame en paz!- iba a darle una cachetada…

Su prometido fue más rápido y logró detener esa mano que se aproximaba a su rostro, al principio sostuvo la mano con fuerza, pero no excesiva, sólo la suficiente para mostrarle que él tenía el control.

La miró detenidamente-¿Por qué no puedes dejar de ser tan violenta?-

El joven pasó de su mirada de enfado a una de ternura, de repente se dio cuenta de que estaba sosteniendo la mano de Akane con delicadeza, casi como si quisiera darle una caricia. Ambos se sonrojaron furiosamente, no supo por qué, pero no soltó la mano de su prometida.

-Ran…ma- dijo ella algo consternada.

La mirada entre ellos se intensificó y por inercia sus rostros se comenzaron a acercar, el ritmo cardiaco se aceleró, ambos sentían miles de mariposas en el vientre… Estaban tan cerca que casi podían sentir sus respiraciones aceleradas… De repente una figura conocida se acercó…

-Vaya, vaya… ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? Ya veo que no pierden el tiempo…- dijo de manera pícara Nabiki.

Ambos se separaron de un golpe quedando lo más lejos posible, con sus rostros sonrojados al máximo.

-Solo venía a ver que todo estuviera bien, creí que ya se habían matado entre ustedes… Espero no haber interrumpido- les comentó Nabiki de manera maliciosa.

-¡Cómo se te ocurre que vas a estar interrumpiendo algo!- vociferó Akane.

-¡Ja! Que ocurrencias yo con Akane en algo… ¡Ni quien quiera tener algo con ella!- fue la respuesta del muchacho.

Akane perdió los estribos ante el comentario del joven de la trenza, una aura rojo intenso comenzaba a formarse a su alrededor.

Ranma agitaba sus manos con fuerza -Akane tranquilízate… yo no… pero… no malinterpretes… perdo…- nunca había sido bueno disculpándose, Akane sin embargo logró ver la intención.

El aura comenzó a descender… -Huh- fue la expresión aún algo enfadada de la joven.

-Bueno chicos, no peleen, aprovechen el viaje, los dejos solos para que sigan en sus cosas…- Nabiki les guiñó un ojo y se alejó.

Ambos cruzaron una mirada desafiante y giraron sus cabezas en sentido contrario, evadiendo completamente lo que había pasado antes de la llegada de Nabiki.

La calma volvió al vagón en donde viajaban nuestros protagonistas, el silencio fue su acompañante hasta entrada la noche. El estómago de Ranma comenzó a gruñir, el muchacho se levantó…

-Akane voy a traer algo de comer… ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?- preguntó el muchacho algo nervioso.

-Hmmm… Sip…- le contestó la bella joven sonriendo.

Al levantarse Ranma notó que el vagón estaba casi vacío.

-_Que raro, pensé que Nabiki había dicho que todos los boletos estaban vendidos_- No hizo mucho eco en sus pensamientos y salió directo al comedor del tren para comprar algo de comer.

Al regresar se la encontró dormida, así que decidió comerse lo que le había traído. Luego observó a su prometida, pensó que quizá tendría frío, la arropó con una manta de color rosa que tenía a la mano. La miró con fascinación, pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de ver Akane tan tranquila, le pareció tan hermosa e indefensa. Se sentó a su lado, sin embargo no paró de verla un sólo segundo…

-_Akane si tan sólo fueras más_…- sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un repentino movimiento de la joven, ésta suavemente apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su prometido.

Ranma tragó en seco, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, su cuerpo se tensó ante el delicado contacto de la joven, pasados un par de minutos comenzó a disfrutar del calor y la respiración que emanaban de ella. Finalmente ya calmados sus nervios en lo oscuro de la noche el sueño le venció…

**Continuara…**

**Notas:**

Gracias por haber llegado al final del capítulo, espero que les vaya gustado. Éste tiene un poco más de romance, la verdad fue que disfruté enormemente escribiendo estas escenas, ya que mil veces he imaginado situaciones amorosas entre estos dos…

Gracias a _**ISABEL**_ por dejarme su review, en verdad aprecio mucho. A todos aquellos que leen mi historia y no dejan sus cometarios aún así se los agradezco de corazón por tomarse el tiempo.

Quiero recordarlas que por fa dejen sus reviews para saber qué piensan de la historia o si quieren dar alguna sugerencia.

Besos AkaneKagome


	4. El Destino Final

Bueno un capítulo más… Lamento haber tardado un poco en subirlo lo que pasa es que esta semana tuve una actividad importante y hasta hace poco tuve la oportunidad de continuar con el capítulo 4. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Aclaro que los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son de la grandiosa Rumiko, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

-kkk- los personajes hablan

-_kkk_- los personajes piensan

(kkkk) alucinaciones de los personajes

**Capítulo IV El destino final**

Ranma y Akane durmieron toda la noche cerca el uno del otro, al salir el sol la chica de los cabellos azulados seguía teniendo la cabeza apoyada en el fornido hombro de su prometido. Él por su lado, había colocado su cabeza sobre la de su prometida, también había entrelazado con suavidad su mano con la de la joven. Cualquier que los viera diría que eran una perfecta pareja de enamorados.

Ante la luz de la mañana que invadía los vagones del tren Ranma abrió pesadamente sus ojos, al notar que a su lado tenía un cuerpo femenino que le pareció conocido, pero el cual no estaba acostumbrado a tener tan cerca el ritmo cardíaco se le volvió a alterar, no tuvo tiempo de disfrutar el momento, el miedo lo invadió.

-_Si Akane despierta dirá que soy un aprovechado… ¡Me va a matar!_- pese al miedo su cuerpo no reaccionaba, pensaba que cualquier movimiento en falso haría que la joven se despertara, -_¿Cómo me puedo mover sin despertarla?_-

Lentamente alzó su cabeza despegándola de la de su prometida, ante el movimiento la joven reaccionó… Con dificultad comenzó a incorporase, abrió los ojos de golpe al notar que estaba recostada sobre algo, más bien alguien muy cómodo… Al ver su mano entrelazada con una masculina la quitó con fuerza, la reacción asustó mucho a Ranma.

Luego de eso se separó rápidamente de su prometido, el cual la veía con cara de sorpresa, esperaba una reacción negativa de la hermosa joven, lo más probable era un golpe duro y certero. El color rojo se subió a las mejillas de ambos…

-Este… Ak… ane… yo…no… digo tú…- el pobre no podía expresarse con claridad.

-_No se que pensar, ese Ranma es un pervertido, sin embargo, no puedo creer que haya dormido toda la noche junto a él_…- al no saber que decir sólo dijo las cosas que normalmente acostumbraba a decir…

-Ranma eres un pervertido ¿Cómo te atreves a dormir tan cerca de mí toda la noche?-

-¡Yo¡Fuiste tú, quien se recostó sobre mí anoche!- el muchacho se levantó con fuerza de su asiento encarando a la joven.

-¡No te creo!- gritó con fuerza Akane.

-¡Pues piensa lo que quieras!- fue la respuesta del muchacho de la trenza.

Ambos recogieron rápidamente su equipaje, se miraron de manera desafiante y antes de que la mirada de rencor cambiara a otro sentimiento, voltearon sus rostros al lado contrario.

* * *

Salieron presurosos del vagón ambos con el ceño fruncido, afuera de la estación poco a poco se iba reuniendo el grupo de amigos para emprender la segunda parte del viaje. 

-Ahora que todos estamos aquí les explicaré, la casa de mi amiga Kana queda como a dos horas de la estación, habrá que caminar, así que síganme y vayan con cuidado…- explicó Cologne.

El grupo caminaba por largos senderos, casi iban colocados en una fila de indio, uno tras de otro con sus respectivas mochilas acuestas. El paisaje que los rodeaba era hermoso, la nieve blanca y pura se encontraba por todas partes, la luz de un sol brillante que no emanaba calor reflejaba con intensidad el color blanco, los árboles con sus ramas al descubierto daban ligeras sombras entre los senderos.

Una fuerte ventisca de invierno hizo que los cabellos de las jovencitas se mecieran al compás del viento, el sol poco a poco se había ocultado entre unas espesas nubes grises que comenzaban a surcar el cielo. Al cabo de una media hora comenzó a nevar y el frío se hizo más intenso.

-Uy que frío hace- comentó Akane mientras un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y comenzaba a temblar ligeramente.

Ryoga escuchaba atento las palabras de la joven y empezó a imaginarse abrazando a su amada, pronto un sonrojo inundó su rostro y comenzó a babear ante sus especulaciones románticas. -Eje…je…je…je- tartamudeaba tontamente, antes de que pudiera seguir en sus pensamientos un movimiento de Kuno desvió su atención…

El joven Tatewaki tomó a la chica de los cabellos azulados por la cintura y la abrazó fuertemente -Hermosa Akane Tendo yo te daré calor, no seas tímida...- Ella no lo pensó dos veces antes de mandarlo a volar por los cielos.

-¡Cuándo será el día en que me deje de molestar!- gruñó molesta la chica.

Ranma no pudo evitar sentirse tranquilo al ver que no había tenido que intervenir en la situación -_Ese tonto de Kuno, por suerte que Akane sabe ponerlo en su lugar._-

Mousse se acercó a abrazar a Ryoga -Oh Shampoo no sabes lo feliz que estoy por haber realizado este viaje juntos. -El joven del colmillo le propinó un fuerte golpe en el rostro. -¿Qué no ves que Shampoo esta allá¡Ponte esas gafas de una buena vez!- le dijo molesto.

Mientras tanto Shampoo y Ukyo se encontraban muy ocupadas discutiendo sobre quién iría del brazo con Ranma. Cada una se situó a un lado del chico de la trenza mientras lo jalaban de las extremidades, el pobre con una cara de espanto parecía un maniquí en manos de sus dos prometidas auto declaradas.

-¡Oye Shampoo no ves que Ranma no quiere ir contigo déjalo en paz!

-¿Por qué no lo dejas tú en paz? No ves que Ranma no te quiere, él me prefiere a mí…-

-Eso lo veremos…- fue la respuesta de la joven castaña quien le hizo señas de que era hora de empezar la pelea.

Ambas saltaron hacia el frente olvidando a Ranma por completo, se pusieron en posición de combate, Ukyo con su espátula gigante y Shampoo con sus bombarines. Comenzaron a luchar, Ranma por su lado se alejó sigilosamente de las chicas.

Akane disgustada miraba la escena, le fastidiaba tanto que esas dos siempre anduvieran creando problemas, decidió mejor no prestarles mucha atención y seguir con su camino. Así lo hicieron todos los demás dejando a las dos bellas contrincantes luchando atrás.

La joven Tendo no se percató de la solidificación de la nieve y resbaló torpemente, para su suerte Ryoga estaba a su lado y la sostuvo de la mano para evitar la caída.

-¿Estás bien Akane?- preguntó preocupado el muchacho, mientras se sonrojaba al notar que sostenía la mano de la chica con la suya.

-Muchas gracias Ryoga…- le lanzó una dulce sonrisa -Tú siempre ayudándome.-

Ranma miraba con desdén la escena con sus manos colocadas detrás de su cuello…-_Ese Pchan siempre buscando estar cerca de Akane, no cabe duda que tiene mal gusto, mira que fijarse en una chica tan fea como ella_…-

* * *

El frío, la ligera nevada y las horas de camino no eran una buena combinación, todos se encontraban bastante cansados. Pronto a lo lejos se pudo divisar una cabaña de tamaño considerable, era grande pero no demasiado lujosa. 

Los ánimos se levantaron al ver que pronto llegarían a su destino, la brisa comenzaba a hacerse aún más fría, los caminantes siguieron el paso. Cerca del final del camino los esperaba una señora mayor de pelo blanco recogido en un moño, con unas ropas abrigadas de color azul y un bordón parecido al de la abuela de Shampoo.

La señora Kana recibió a todos con una gran sonrisa, se notaba que era una anciana muy dulce -Vaya hasta que por fin han llegado, bienvenidos, son más de los que esperaba…-

-Que gusto verte de nuevo amiga, sí como puedes ver traje a muchos conmigo, hay muchos interesados.- le contestó Cologne.

Miró al grupo de reojo -Je je je je, ya veo, pero que jóvenes tan guapos y que chicas tan lindas… Pasen todos, rápido que está helando afuera.- Kana les hizo un gesto con su mano indicándoles que pasaron dentro de su casa.

La señora Kana los acomodó en un gran salón, les repartió a todos té verde con algunos bocadillos, debido al gasto de energías todos comieron gustosos. Mientras empezaban a saborear la bien merecida merienda Cologne inició la conversación con su antigua amiga.

-Queremos saber sobre la fuente de los deseos… ¿Nos podrías contar mejor la historia?-

-Por supuesto, les contaré la historia…-

Todos escucharon atentos las primeras palabras de la anciana, todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella. Cada uno abrió bien los oídos para escuchar sobre la misteriosa fuente la cual había venido a buscar.

Kana aclaró su garganta y empezó su relato…

-Verán, la montaña que se encuentra detrás de cabaña alberga una magia extraordinaria… Cuenta la leyenda que cada 1000 años renace dentro de ella una fuente… La fuente de los Deseos… A pesar de que llevo cientos de años viviendo aquí no se cual es su ubicación. Entre los relatos de los aldeanos corre el rumor que la fuente tiene un guardián y sólo éste puede revelarle a la persona adecuada la ubicación del misterioso lugar. Una vez que la persona encuentre la fuente, cualquiera que sea su deseo se cumplirá, solo que existen varias restricciones…-

La pobre no pudo terminar, alguien tocó la puerta…- Iré a ver quién es chicos ya casi vuelvo para seguir con la historia…-

Kuno fue el primero en ponerse de pie rápidamente. -Pues que estamos esperando hay que ir ahora mismo a buscar esa fuente- En su mente aparecían imágenes suyas con Akane y la bella chica de los cabellos de fuego, ambas derretidas por él.

(-Oh Kuno mi amor, ahora seremos felices los tres.- le decía la pequeña pelirroja.)

(-Mi amado Kuno por fin lograste liberarme de ese tonto de Ranma, soy tan feliz a tu lado…- le decía Akane mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.)

-¡Pronto seré todo suyo mis amadas! Jajajajaja- exclamó con fuerza mientras seguía maquinando ideas morbosas.

Así cada uno pensaba en sus diferentes deseosos. Mousse empezó a imaginarse cual sería el resultado luego de obtener su deseo…

(-Mousse, eres el más fuerte, por fin pudiste vencer a Ranma, ahora nos casaremos y seremos felices.- luego de confesar sus sentimientos Shampoo se acercó a él y lo besó)

-_Tengo que encontrar esa fuente para que Shampoo por fin se fije en mí_.-

Ryoga por su parte deseaba acabar de una vez por todas con esa terrible maldición.

-_Una vez que deje de convertirme en Pchan podré confesarle mi amor a Akane y ella al fin podrá ser mi novia_.-

(-Akane ahora que soy libre quiero decirte que te amo…- la joven puso una cara de inmensa alegría -Oh Ryoga por fin me has confesado tus sentimientos, soy la mujer más feliz del mundo- le contestó mientras se abrazaban con ternura…), el pobre sonreía perdido en sus ilusiones.

Ranma lo que más deseaba en la vida era liberarse del tormento de convertirse en chica, se imaginaba a si mismo corriendo debajo de la lluvia dando saltos de alegría por doquier (-Soy libre, no me convertiré nunca más en mujer, soy libre, soy libre, ja ja ja ja ja.-)

No había ninguna sorpresa en los deseos de Shampoo y Ukyo, las dos lo que más deseaban en el mundo era que Ranma fuera solo suyo y por fin asumiera un compromiso serio.

Genma y Soun fantaseaban con sus hijos por fin casándose, ellos con abanicos celebraban y luego se pegaban la borrachera de sus vidas.

El maestro soñaba con Ranma chica modelándole su extensa colección de ropa íntima, su cara de perversión apareció inmediatamente y decidió que el agua mágica de esa fuente debía de ser suya.

Nabiki soñaba con una montaña de dinero entre la cual se acostaba, estaba rodeada de joyas y piedras preciosas con cientos de sirvientes a su disposición.

Kasumi en realidad no se había decido por cual sería el deseo que pediría si encontraba la fuente… Lo mismo le sucedía a Akane, varias ideas rondaban por su cabeza…

-_Aprender a cocinar, ese sería un buen deseo, así ese tonto de Ranma no se atrevería a insultar mi cocina… pero… quizá… sería mejor…otra cosa_-

Las mujeres por un lado reflexionaron sobre el tema, pero los hombres con lo impulsivos que son se pusieron de pie rápidamente.

Ranma fue el primero en hablar -¡No hay tiempo que perder debo encontrar esa fuente cuanto antes!-

-No tan rápido Saotome, ese deseo va ser mío- dijo Mousse de forma seria mientras lo interceptaba.

-¡Tuyo, ja si como no, con esa vista que tienes no encontrarías nada!- fue la respuesta del chico de la trenza -¡Quítate de mi camino!-

Mientras ellos peleaban Ryoga saltó por encima de sus cabezas y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Los veo tontos, esa agua será toda mía.-

-¡Espera Ryoga a dónde crees que vas, ni sueñes que encontraras esa fuente, vuelve aquí!- vociferó Ranma.

Así fueron saliendo los hombres de la cabaña, se insultaban se golpeaban, se empujaban, corrían… Hasta que por fin se separaron y cada uno se fue por su lado a buscar la fuente, la montaña era grande así que había muchos lugares por recorrer. Cada uno se confiaba en que los demás no encontrarían el objeto de sus aspiraciones.

* * *

Kana regresó a la habitación donde encontró a todas las chicas en el lugar en donde las había dejado antes de irse, pero todos los hombres se habían marchado -¿A dónde se fueron los chicos?- 

-Pues como hombres que son, su impaciencia les ganó y no esperaron a oír el final de su historia.- contestó fríamente Nabiki.

-Eso está muy mal… No creo que la fuente se revele ante ninguno de ellos.- Dijo con mucha seguridad -les terminaré de contar la historia… Según dicen la fuente no se revela ante las personas que la buscan con deseos egoístas, una de las condiciones para encontrar el agua mágica es esta: quien busque la fuente tiene que desear de corazón darle el deseo a otra persona, éste no puede ser para uno mismo…. La leyenda dice que si un ser busca la fuente de manera egoísta puede recibir un castigo por su osadía…-

-¡Pero eso no es justo!- exclamó con disgustó la amazona.

-Sí, que gracia tiene no poder pedirle a la fuente un deseo para uno, sino para alguien más…- dijo Ukyo con decepción.

-Ji ji ji ji- rió divertida la anciana -Parece ser que el guardián de la fuente es muy caprichoso, además, la leyenda dice que si una persona busca la fuente de manera egoísta puede recibir un castigo por su osadía…-

-Vaya pero eso es terrible.- comentó Kasumi algo asustada.

-Pues ellos se lo tienen bien merecido.- dijo Akane molesta -debieron de esperar a que usted terminara con su historia… _Ahora Ranma no podrá encontrar la fuente y no podrá liberarse de su maldición_- su semblante pasó se enojo a uno de preocupación.

* * *

Las chicas se fueron a su habitacion para acomodar el equipaje, decidieron no salir debido a que el clima se tornaba cada vez peor. 

Al cabo de unas horas los hombres fueron regresado uno a uno a la cabaña, sus semblantes estaban llenos de tristeza y decepción… Cada uno se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Ranma decidió tomar un baño de agua bien caliente para ver si entraba en calor y se podía relajar luego de su desilusión. Se desvistió y entró en la bañera, el vapor inundaba la pequeña habitación, se sumergió por completo y al salir nuevamente con la cabeza hacia abajo y la vista concentrada en el agua comenzó a pensar…

-_No puede ser que no halla podido encontrar esa estúpida fuente, recorrí kilómetros… Mañana saldré nuevamente y juro que esta vez esa agua sería mía…_-

Las gotas de agua corrían lentamente por los extremos de su cabello, desde su flequillo hasta caer de nuevo en la tina, se sentía preocupado, no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad que tenía en sus manos -_Debo encontrarla_…- Cogió la toalla que tenía cerca y la arrolló en su cintura, rápidamente se secó y se puso su ropa nuevamente.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la habitación de las chicas, Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi, Ukyo y Shampoo conversaban sobre lo pesado del viaje y todo lo que la señora Kana les había contado al llegar. 

Sentada sobre su cama Ukyo comentó -Todo lo relacionado con esa fuente es muy extraño.-

-Sí, y me parece tan injusto que si una la encuentra no pueda pedir un deseo para una misma.- dijo Shampoo cruzando los brazos sobre sus pechos.

Nabiki reflexionó sobre el tema por un momento -_Esta es mi oportunidad de sacarle ganancias a este viaje…_-

-Chicas tengo una idea que creo que les va ser muy útil, pero les va a costar…-

-¿De qué trata Nabiki Tendo?- preguntó con curiosidad Shampoo.

-Las espero después de la cena a las 9 en el salón.- ordenó observando a Akane, Ukyo y Shampoo. -Ahí les contaré mi idea, pero no olviden llevar sus ahorros.- dicho esto les guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación…

**Continuara…**

**Notas:**

Bueno un capítulo más, intenté hacerlo más largo a petición de ISABEL y Freya, pero la verdad me ha costado un poco, perdón sino están satisfechas chicas…

De nuevo quiero darles las gracias a todas las personas que leen el fic y a las que dejaron sus reviews en el capítulo número de 3.

A _**dupi-chan**_ gracias por leer mi fic, me alegro que te guste. Por cierto si me puedes dar tu mail te lo agradecería mucho.

A_** ISABEL**_ por seguir dejando sus reviews en cada capítulo y darme la sugerencia de hacer los capítulos más largos.

A _**shogo88**_ me alegra que te gustara el capítulo y tranquila por lo de no poder pasarte por aquí antes.

A _**cynthia**_ que alegría verte por aquí de nuevo chica, gracias por tu extenso review tus comentarios me alientan muchísimo.

A _**Freya **_que dicha que te gustara la escena en el tren.

Espero que todos los que han leído el fic lo sigan haciendo y **por fa dejen sus reviews** para saber que les parece la historia…

Besos Akane Kagome


	5. Una Noche Extraña

Hola de nuevo a todas las personas que se pasan por mi fic, aquí les deje el capítulo número cinco, espero que lo disfruten…

Aclaro que los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son de la grandiosa Rumiko, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

-kkk- los personajes hablan

-_kkk_- los personajes piensan

**Capítulo V Una noche extraña**

Nabiki salió de la habitación dejando a las hermosas señoritas atrás, al cabo de unos minutos todas se dirigieron al salón para cenar. Ahí estaban todos los hombres, sus semblantes denotaban cansancio y decepción luego de su fraudulenta búsqueda.

Todos se encontraban atentos esperando la cena que Kana les iba a dar esa noche, entrando por la puerta ella y Kasumi portaban las delicias.

-Kasumi linda, muchas gracias por ayudarme…- le dijo con ternura la anciana.

-No fue nada, es un placer ayudarla, a mí me encanta cocinar.- le contestó sonriente la mayor de las Tendo.

Sirvieron la mesa y pronto todos comenzaron a comer… El tema sobre la fuente no había sido sacado a luz hasta que Nabiki con sarcasmo abrió su boca para iniciar la conversación…

-¡Pero que cara traen chicos, parece que los hubiera arrollado un camión…!-

Ranma la miró con algo de desprecio, pero no hizo eco en su comentario, simplemente volvió la atención sobre su plato de comida.

-No importa si hoy hemos fracasado, mañana será un nuevo día para intentarlo- pronunció con firmeza Kuno.

Nabiki miró hacia el joven, con los dedos masajeando su cien le advirtió -Kuno querido, parece que no has captado la seriedad de la situación…-

-¿De qué rayos hablas Nabiki?- preguntó el kendista con curiosidad.

Kana no dejó a la chica responder, así que se adelantó a la respuesta…

-Apuesto joven, todos sus intentos por encontrar la Fuentes de los Deseos van a ser inútiles…-

Ranma casi atragantado con el bocado de arroz que masticaba en ese momento, tosió golpeándose el pecho y violentamente se puso en pie.

-¿Pero de qué demonios se trata todo esto?... ¡Nuestros intentos inútiles!... Je… ¡Usted no sabe lo que dice!-

-Ranma, será mejor que la señora Kana te cuente lo que nos dijo hace unas horas…- le mencionó dulcemente Shampoo intentado calmar la furia de su futuro esposo.

El artista marcial tomó de nuevo su puesto, expectante miró a la anciana esperando una respuesta, así lo hicieron también el resto de los hombres… Cuando los ánimos estaban más calmados y todos habían terminado su cena la anciana retomó el relato que había narrado hacía algunas horas. Volvió a repetir…

-Según dicen la fuente no se revela ante las personas que la buscan con deseos egoístas, una de las condiciones para encontrar el agua mágica es esta: quien busque la fuente tiene que desear de corazón darle el deseo a otra persona, éste no puede ser para uno mismo…. La leyenda dice que si un ser busca la fuente de manera egoísta puede recibir un castigo por su osadía…-

La cara de sorpresa de los chicos no se hizo esperar, con la quijada en el suelo todos miraban atónitos a la anciana. Ranma fue el primero en recobrar la cordura. Se levantó de la mesa para dirigirse hacia la puerta, despectivamente miró hacia atrás.

-No me importa lo que diga la gente, todo eso son puras mentiras…- Su mirada se posó en el suelo… -_Mañana iré a buscar de nuevo esa agua mágica, ya verán, yo la voy a encontrar, Je, esos son puras habladurías_…- Con rabia contenida salió de la habitación.

Akane no perdió un solo movimiento de su prometido, un -Ranma…- salió de sus labios de una manera imperceptible para los demás miembros de la mesa.­

* * *

Después de unos minutos los viajeros fueron dejando el salón, de nuevo se encontraban las chicas y Nabiki…

Ukyo fue la primera en hablar. -Bueno Nabiki¿Qué es eso tan importante que quieres decirnos?-

-Va a ser 3000 yenes, por cada una…- dijo mientras extendía su mano derecha y lanzaba una mirada de interés.

-¿Cómo sabemos que la información que nos vas a dar va ser realmente útil?- preguntó la amazona.

-Vamos chicas tratándose de Ranma cualquier información les va a servir, es más creo que debería de subirles el precio…-

Al escuchar que el motivo de la reunión se trababa de Ranma, Akane frunció notablemente el ceño… -_No puedo creer que todo esto se trate de ese tonto, esa Nabiki, está loca si cree que voy a pagar 3000 yenes_…-

Detrás de la puerta del comedor una sombra no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación… El chico de la trenza al escuchar su nombre tuvo curiosidad, si bien no era su costumbre andar fisgoneando, se colocó detrás de la puerta agudizando sus sentidos para entender mejor lo que hablaban las chicas.

-Esta bien Nabiki, toma aquí esta mi paga- dijo Ukyo mientras le daba el dinero.

-Toma aquí esta el mío- Shampoo también entregó su dinero.

Nabiki sonreía, miró el ceño fruncido de Akane… -Oye hermanita… ¿tú no quieres saber mi idea?- Akane la miró furiosa, en su mente había una lucha entre su orgullo y darle de una buena vez el dinero a su hermana y salir de esa incómoda situación.

-_Por qué siempre debe ser lo mismo, por qué siempre tengo que demostrar que ese tonto me importa, no debería de darle nada a Nabiki… Pero siento curiosidad… ¿Qué será eso que nos quiere decir_…?-

De manera violenta sacó de su bolsillo los 3000 yenes y los depositó en la mano de su hermana. La sonrisa de satisfacción de Nabiki creció aún más, -Que bueno, decidiste darme el dinero hermanita…Sabía que tratándose de Ranma no te negarías- Akane al escuchar sus palabras se sonrojó y volteó su rostro para no ser vista y agregó -Solo te doy el dinero para que me dejes de molestar de una buena vez…-

Ya obtenidas sus ganancias Nabiki decidió iniciar con el plan… La joven amazona y la bella castaña miraban con atención a la mediana de las Tendo, por otro lado Akane seguía mirando algo molesta hacia otra parte del salón.

-Bueno chicas como nos ha contado la señora Kana la fuente no concede deseos para uno mismo…- inició…

-¡Eso ya lo sabemos Nabiki¿Para eso te hemos dado 3000 yenes?- refunfuñó enojada Ukyo.

-Calma… Ustedes no lo entienden… Son lentas… Sí alguna de ustedes va en busca de la fuente y desean de corazón darle un deseo a Ranma, pueden tener oportunidad de encontrarla.- Nabiki pronunció cada palabra queriendo hacerse la interesante, presumiendo sobre un argumento lógico el cual nadie había captado.

Las dos jóvenes cocineras se quedaron extasiadas, era cierto ¿cómo no se les había ocurrido antes…?

-_Sí le doy a Ranma ese deseo, puede que al fin se de cuenta de mi amor y deje de verme como una amiga_…- Ukyo sonrió ante su nuevo plan.

-_Je je je, sí consigo dar con esa fuente y Ranma puede volver a ser un hombre normal, me deberá el favor y no le va a quedar de otra más que aceptar casarse conmigo_…- maquinaba de manera siniestra la amazona.

Akane se quedó pensativa, su hermana tenía toda la razón. -¡Quién va querer darle un deseo a ese tonto!- esbozó de manera despectiva.

-Puede que tú no Akane… pero yo a primera hora iré a buscar esa fuente para darle el deseo a mi Ranma…- dijo Shampoo.

-¡Oye Shampoo, ni creas que la vas a encontrar! Yo seré quien le de ese deseo a Ranma.-

Ambas jóvenes se pusieron de pie en posición de lucha, hasta que Nabiki de nuevo tomó la palabra… -Chicas… no se peleen, la batalla será ganada mañana por quién encuentre esa agua mágica que Ranma tanto anhela.-

La joven de cabellos azulados miró con ira a su hermana y a sus "contrincantes", ella no se iba a rebajar de nuevo por el pervertido de Ranma… -Ustedes pueden hacer lo quieran, yo no iré a buscar nada, a mí no me interesa nada que tenga que ver con Ranma…- ante las palabras frías de la chica las demás se quedaron calladas y mirándola con curiosidad.

Ranma detrás de la puerta sintió una puñalada en el corazón. -_yo no iré a buscar nada, a mí no me interesa nada que tenga que ver con Ranma_…- las palabras de su prometida taladraban en su cabeza. -_a mí no me interesa nada que tenga que ver con Ranma...-_

Una expresión sombría corrió por el rostro del muchacho de la trenza, se sentía terrible, pero su orgullo salió de nuevo a la luz, levantó la mirada del suelo… _-¡Que piense lo que quiera esa fea, antipática y odiosa ¡No la necesito para nada!_- Sus pensamientos de repente volvieron a cambiar -¿_Por qué me siento así? esta opresión en el pecho, Akane…. yo no te importo_…-

-Bueno chicas lo mejor será que nos vayamos a la cama… Algo me dice que mañana tendremos un día muy largo.- Nabiki se puso de pie y se disponía a salir del salón. Las demás jovenes dieron señas de hacer lo mismo.

Al escuchar que las chicas iban a salir del salón el joven despertó de sus pensamientos y se dispuso a salir rápidamente, pero con el mayor sigilo posible para no ser descubierto.

* * *

Toda la cabaña se encontraba silenciosa, la hermosa Akane no podía conciliar el sueño, la idea de Nabiki daba vueltas por su cabeza… _-¿Si fuera a buscar esa agua mágica, podría en verdad cumplirse el deseo de Ranma?_- Daba giros por la cama intentando buscar una posición en la cual pudiera dormir, pero era imposible. Finalmente decidió ponerse de pie, con cuidado de no despertar a las demás jóvenes salió de la habitación en busca de un poco de aire para despejar su mente. 

Entre la oscuridad de los pasillos divisó una luz, decidió dirigirse al lugar de donde provenía, llegó pronto a una habitación en la cual no había estado antes. Parecía una sala de estar, tenía un sillón, una ventana por la que se podía observar la nevada que caía, una gran alfombra y una impresionante chimenea. -_¿Cómo es que no había visto este cuarto antes?_- De repente notó que alguien estaba en la habitación, sentado viendo hacia la chimenea prendida -_Ran…ma_…-

El chico de la trenza no sintió la presencia de su prometida ingresar, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, tenía en su cara un raro semblante de tristeza. Sorpresivamente sintió como una temblorosa mano se posaba sobre su hombro…

-Ranma… ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas¿Estas bien?- preguntó con tono de preocupación la chica.

-A…kane…- el chico rozó levemente la mano de su prometida, por un momento se dejó llevar por las ganas de tocarla. La joven al sentir el contacto no pudo evitar que una descarga eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo, se sonrojó furiosamente y miró con ternura a su prometido.

Ranma miró por un instante los hermosos ojos marrones de la chica, se veía hermosa con la luz del fuego de la chimenea reflejado en ellos, estaba ido en ella, hasta que de nuevo una idea se posicionó en su mente -_a mí no me interesa nada que tenga que ver con Ranma...- _El chico al recordar esas palabras soltó bruscamente la mano de la chica…

-¿Qué quieres Akane?- preguntó con algo de resentimiento en la voz.

-Yo… sólo pasaba por aquí y me extrañó verte…- le respondió la chica con algo de decepción. Se sentía triste de ver como Ranma había despreciado su contacto… Sin embargo, se sentó a su lado en el sillón.

-¿No podías dormir?- le dijo la joven mirando hacia el fuego de la chimenea... -¿Es por no poder encontrar la fuente?-

El muchacho afirmó con la cabeza, no iba a confesar que existían además otras razones por las cuales no había paz en su mente.

Por un impulso Ranma soltó unas palabras que no tenía intención de decir -Sabes Akane, no creo que te importe si duermo o no, o nada que tenga que ver conmigo- el muchacho se levantó del sillón y salió de la habitación.

La joven se quedó perpleja, miró con preocupación el sitio vació que había dejado su prometido. Sintió su pecho estrecharse ante las palabras que acaba de oír -_no creo que te importe si duermo o no, o nada que tenga que ver conmigo_…- por unos segundos tuvo ganas de llorar, pero aguantó ese nudo que la asfixiaba en su garganta.

-Ese cretino que se cree… Yo puedo preocuparme por él si me da la gana… Ya verá…-

**Continuara…**

**Notas: **

Perdón sé que el capítulo no es muy extenso, prometo recompensarlas en el próximo chicas… Espero que les haya gustado.

Agradecimientos especiales para:

_**Cynthia:**_ gracias amiga por tu apoyo, agradezco de corazón tus comentarios, tus felicitaciones en verdad me animan. Tranquila ya haré algo para que esa relación Ranma-Akane mejore, sólo espera…

_**ISABEL:**_ que alegría que sigas mi fic, es grato ver tus reviews luego de cada capítulo.

_**Gabo:**_ mi "supervisor de ortografía" que gusto al fin me dejes un comentario.

_**Freya:**_ para mí es un honor que leas mi fic, no sabes cuánto te admiro, que te pases por acá y me dejes tus comentarios me halaga… Que dicha que te gustó el capítulo.

_**Ryames:**_ que gusto en verte por mi fic, me emociona muchísimo que te parezca espectacular mi historia.

Un beso enorme para ustedes que dejan sus reviews y para todas las personas que me leen.

Por fa recuerden seguir dejando sus **reviews **con sugerencias, críticas, halagos, amenazas, lo que deseen… Saber su opinión para mí es súper importante.

Besos AkaneKagome


	6. Mi Decisión

Hola de nuevo a todas las personas que se pasan por mi fic, aquí les deje el capítulo número seis, cada vez estamos más cerca del final…

Espero que lo disfruten…

Aclaro que los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son de la grandiosa Rumiko, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

-kkk- los personajes hablan

-_kkk_- los personajes piensan

**Capítulo VI Mi Decisión **

La noche no había sido buena para ninguno de nuestros protagonistas…

Ranma se había marchado del lado de su prometida dejando a ésta bastante disgustada, él se fue para su cuarto con una mezcla extraña en su corazón de rabia, desilusión y tristeza. Al llegarse acostar los ronquidos de su padre y el frío le hicieron difícil la tarea, pero al cabo de unas horas logró por fin descansar.

Akane aún se encontraba en la habitación, justo como la había dejado su prometido. Estaba triste y pensativa mientras miraba como el fuego consumía la leña sobre la que ardía. _-¿No puedo creer que Ranma crea que no me importa? Después de todo lo que he hecho por él_…- Una lágrima amenazaba por salir, la joven respiró hondo con dificultad buscando ahogar su tristeza. -Debes ser fuerte Akane…- se dijo a si misma para darse las fuerzas que la faltaban.

Siguió observando el fuego embelesadamente, como buscando entre las llamas la solución a sus problemas, sus ojos fueron cerrándose pesadamente sin darse cuenta, se acomodó como pudo en el sillón y se durmió.

* * *

La mañana había amanecido muy oscura, la nevada que caía afuera era constante. La chica de los cabellos azulados despertó adolorida luego de haber pasado la noche en una mala posición. Se estiró buscando relajar los músculos de su cuello y espalda. 

La mayor de las Tendo paseaba por la cabaña y divisó a su hermana menor, miró con algo de curiosidad a la muchacha, -Buenos días Akane… ¿Por qué no llegaste a dormir anoche al cuarto?-

-Ah… Hola Kasumi¿no se cómo me dormí aquí?- dijo aún soñolienta la chica mientras se restregaba los ojos. Ambas jóvenes salieron de la habitación en busca de algo para desayunar.

Akane seguía pensativa… -_No debí de haberme dormido en ese sillón, todo es culpa de Ranma…_- Cuando caminaban por el pasillo sintieron unos pequeños empujones…

-Permiso, llevo prisa- dijo Shampoo.

-¡Shampoo detenté ahí, ya te dije que si alguien va encontrar esa agua voy a ser yo!- replicó la castaña.

Detrás de ellas venía Mousse… -¡Mi amada Shampoo espérame, yo quiero ir a buscar la fuente contigo!- Abrazó por la espalda fuertemente a la amazona, ésta de un empujón lo retiró de su cuerpo para luego comenzar a patearlo.

-Mousse ya te dije que no quiero ir contigo… Déjame en paz...-

Con cara de perrito regañado y los ojos llorosos Mousse se puso de pie. -Pero Shampoo… Yo quiero ir contigo.-

-¡Uff déjame en paz!- fue la última palabra de la amazona luego de salir de la casa seguida por Ukyo. Mousse a pesar del desprecio de su amada la siguió sin que ella se diera cuenta, el amor por ella podía más que cualquier otra cosa.

Las hermanas Tendo continuaron su camino hacia el comedor aún algo aturdidas por las escenas que armaban sus amigos. Akane tenía su mente bastante ocupada…

-_Siempre fueron¿Y si encuentran la fuente?... No, no creo… Talvez deba ir, pero no quiero que los demás se den cuenta… ¿Cómo hago para salir sin levantar sospechas?_-

Al entrar al salón estaban Ranma y Ryoga desayunando. El chico del colmillo esbozó una noble sonrisa al ver entrar a la dueña de sus sueños. Ranma por su lado estaba algo nervioso, el comentario que le había hecho anoche a su prometida sonó como un reclamo, lo que menos deseaba era que ella se diera cuenta de las cosas que pasaban por su mente.

Akane al ver a su prometido frunció el ceño… -_Ese tonto que ni crea que se me ha olvidado el desprecio ni las palabras que me dijo anoche_.- Luego al pasar su vista por la expresión de Ryoga regresó el gesto dándole una sincera sonrisa, que no pasó desapercibida por ninguno de los dos muchachos.

-Buenos días chicos…- dijo amablemente Kasumi.

La menor de las Tendo se sentó junto al chico del colmillo -Buenos días Ryoga…- El muchacho al sentir la presencia de Akane cerca de si se sonrojó ligeramente… -Eh… Buenos días…- respondió torpemente.

Ranma no pudo evitar sentirse celoso por la actitud de su prometida, la chica además de haber preferido sentarse junto a Ryoga tampoco le había saludado. -_Huh, es más que obvio que no le importo, lo que les dijo a Shampoo y Ukyo era verdad… Miren a ese estúpido cerdo, tiene esa mueca ridícula de alegría, el muy aprovechado_…-

El artista marcial se levantó de la mesa, y se dirigió hacia la salida.

-¿A dónde vas Ranma?- preguntó Kasumi.

-¿Pues a dónde más? A buscar la fuente.- fue la fría respuesta del muchacho.

-¿Y tú Ryoga no la vas a ir a buscar?- volvió a preguntar la mayor de las Tendo.

-No… Creo que no vale la pena, después de lo que nos dijo la anciana ayer, no me dan ganas de volver a intentarlo.-

-Pues allá tú Ryoga, yo sí iré- dicho esto el chico de la trenza salió de nuevo en busca de la ansiada fuente. Akane observó con preocupación a su prometido…-_Es que acaso no entendió la advertencia, algo malo podría pasarle si va en busca de ella… Ranma… ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por esa tonta maldición? Yo te acepto tal y como eres_-

Una vez que terminaron el desayuno Akane de nuevo de dirigió hacia la habitación que en la había dormido la noche anterior… Ryoga la miró marchar deseando acompañarla en su soledad, pero pensó que lo mejor sería no molestar a la chica.

* * *

La nevada había comenzado a empeorar, Ukyo caminaba con dificultad entre la nieve, en cada paso se hundía un poco más, el cansancio la vencía… -_Ranma, creo que yo tampoco podré encontrar la fuente… Ya llevo horas buscando y nada, el clima está cada vez peor… Lo mejor será que vuelva a la cabaña_.- 

Shampoo, pese a estar cansada, no quería darse por vencida, siguió buscando como loca entre cada grieta y cada cueva que encontraba entre las faldas de la montaña. Temerosa sentía una presencia la cual cada vez se aceraba más… -_Esto es raro_… ¿Quién anda ahí?- cuestionó algo nerviosa, hubo silencio por algunos momentos… Entre la espesa nevada se divisó un apuesto chico de cabellos largos y ojos turquesa.

-Soy yo Shampoo- dijo Mousse mirándola seriamente.

-¿Así que eres tú? Te dije claramente que no me siguieras.- respondió la amazona volteándole el rostro en señal de enojo.

-Solo quería vigilar que todo estuviera bien… Por favor perdóname Shampoo- dijo el chico con su suplicante tono de voz.

-Sabes no necesito de tu vigilancia.- dicho esto la chica emprendió de nuevo el paso, de pronto la nieve sobre la que caminaba se desprendió al abismo, se dobló un pie fuertemente, habría caído en el precipicio que estaba debajo de no ser por una fuerte y masculina mano que la sujetaba.

-¿Estás bien Shampoo?- preguntó con preocupación Mousse.

-Creo que sí… Gracias a ti…-

El joven chino levantó con sus fornidos brazos a la amazona y la puso de nuevo a salvo. Ella intentó ponerse en pie para volver a caminar… Pero al internarlo cayó de nuevo al suelo.

-Uch...-

-¿Qué pasa?- cuestionó el chico pato.

-Es mi pie, me duele, creo que no podré caminar.-

-No… no te preocupes Sham… poo… yo te llevaré de vuelta a la cabaña.- ofreció su espalda a la bella joven, ella al ver la acción sintió un calor en el corazón que la enterneció, pero salió de nuevo con una de sus groserías…

-¡No seas tonto Mousse, no necesito de tú ayuda!- dijo no la chica no muy convencida.

El muchacho no tomó en cuenta las palabras de la amazona, decidido la agarró en sus brazos y la colocó en su espalda. La chica no chistó, se acurrucó en su espalda y se limitó a disfrutar del paseo con una sonrisa en su rostro…

* * *

Ukyo regresó a la casa con cara de cansancio, miró a su alrededor buscando a sus amigos… -_¿Dónde estarán todos? Espero que Shampoo no haya encontrado la fuente…_- 

Conforme fue avanzando entre la casa parecía como si no hubiera nadie. Vio una sombra que se movía de un lado para otro entre los pasillos. Al acercarse más se percató que era el eterno chico perdido.

Una risa burlesca salió de sus labios…-¿Ryoga no me digas que te perdiste?-

El chico del colmillo le devolvió una mirada no muy simpática. -No me molestes… _Solo esto me faltaba… No encuentro Akane por ninguna parte y ahora tener que soportar las burlas de Ukyo_.-

-Vamos no te pongas así… ¿No me quieres acompañar a tomar una taza de té? Me vengo muriendo del frío.-

-Ehhh… sí Ukyo…- respondió nervioso el muchacho. Ambos se dirigieron al comedor, la chica sirvió dos tasas de humeante té. Una vez sentados en el suelo lo tomaron de forma pausada.

-Ryoga ¿Por qué no has ido a buscar la fuente?-

El chico puso en cara sombría, -La verdad creo que no vale la pena, nadie la va encontrar, todos tenemos demasiado egoísmo dentro del corazón…-

-Vaya no sabía que eras tan profundo- dijo en tono burlesco la chica de la espátula. Él joven frunció el ceño y volvió su rostro para no encarar a la linda señorita que ahora se burlaba de él.

Estaban silenciosos hasta que sintieron la presencia de alguien entrar por la puerta principal… Por ahí entró Mousse quien traía a Shampoo sobre sus espaldas dormida.

-¿Chicos están bien?- preguntó preocupada Ukyo.

-Sí…- expresó Mousse con cansancio en la voz.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- dijo Ryoga ayudando a bajar a Shampoo de la espalda del chico pato.

-Shampoo resbaló por una pendiente y casi cae al abismo, por suerte estuve cerca y pude salvarla… Tuve que traerla sobre mí porque se torció un tobillo-

-Bueno chicos lo mejor será que se recuesten a descansar.- afirmó Ukyo. Ella y Ryoga ayudaron a sus amigos a acomodarse dentro de la habitación. El chico eternamente perdido llevaba a Shampoo en brazos y la puso sobre la cama. La castaña fue por un té para Mousse… Ahí se quedaron en el cuarto, Mousse velando el sueño de la amazona, mientras que Ryoga y Ukyo seguían conversando.

* * *

Ranma estaba sentado sobre una enorme piedra arriba en lo alto de la montaña, la verdad no se había esforzado mucho por buscar la fuente ese día. Venía deprimido desde la decepción del día anterior, sumado a lo que había pasado con Akane… En fin no había sido un buen día para el pobre muchacho. 

-_Ella no ha venido a buscar la fuente, ni por mí, ni por nadie¿Será que no tiene ningún deseo?_...- De nuevo unas frías palabras rondaban por su cabeza… -_A mi no me importa nada que tenga que ver con Ranma_… _Si hasta Ukyo y Shampoo han venido a buscar la fuente por mí, pero ella no… ¿Por qué tiene que importarme tanto lo diga esa niña boba?_-

Miraba hacia el infinito mientras los copos de nieve se acumulaban en su pelo, era tanta su concentración que no se había dado cuenta de cómo el clima cambiaba a su alrededor. Una fuerte ventisca lo sacó de sus maquinaciones, observó con curiosidad cómo la nevada se hacía cada vez más densa, la visibilidad no era tan buena como hacía unas horas…

-_Lo mejor será que me vaya de aquí, si el clima sigue así será casi imposible llegar a la cabaña de nuevo_.-

* * *

La chica de los cabellos azulados seguía en la misma habitación que hacía varias horas. Miraba por la ventana la fuerte nevada que estaba cayendo… -_Que raro… Ranma aún no regresa… ¿Le habrá pasado algo_?...- 

El ruido de los pasos de una pequeña anciana ser acercaron al cuarto en donde estaba la menor de las Tendo…

-Así que estás aquí pequeña…-

Akane situó sus ojos sobre la pequeña figura. Debido a la preocupación que la embargaba era difícil para ella sacar a relucir su hermosa sonrisa, sin embargo con los pocos ánimos que le quedaban estiró sus labios para formar una tímida expresión…

-Sí aquí estoy… pensando…- dijo con pesar la chica.

-Mmmm, ya veo… ¿Estás preocupada por tu prometido?-

La joven de manera automática frunció el ceño -¿Oiga quién le ha dicho a usted que ese tonto es mi prometido?-

La anciana de manera inmediata soltó una carcajada… -Ja ja ja ja ja… No hace falta que nadie diga nada, en sus miradas se nota que ustedes están enamorados.-

Akane bajó su rostro y un carmesí cubrió sus mejillas. -No… nosotros no estamos enamorados, nuestro compromiso fue algo arreglado por nuestros padres… Somos solo amigos…-

-Yo sé que te preocupas por él… Es una lástima que no haya podido encontrar esa fuente…-

La chica no quiso afirmar las palabras de la anciana, simplemente volvió a mirar hacia la ventana, emitió un leve suspiro. Kana sintió que tenía que dejar salir unas palabras que habían estado guardadas en su cabeza desde que vio a la joven…

-Sabes linda… Estoy segura que tú podrías encontrar esa fuente, pero es una lástima, el tiempo está a punto de agotarse.- dicho esto la anciana salió de la habitación dejando a una pensativa Akane…

-_En verdad podría ser posible… Yo encontrar la fuente_…- las palabras de la anciana -_Estoy segura que tú podrías encontrar esa fuente, pero es una lástima, el tiempo está a punto de agotarse_- hicieron que Akane al fin tomará una decisión, observó por última vez la fuerte nevada que caía…

Rápidamente se dirigió a su habitación, buscó las ropas de invierno más calientes que había, se puso en gruesa chaqueta amarilla, unos pantalones azules y unas botas blancas, además de bufanda y orejeras. -¡Ya estoy lista!-

Antes de irse algo freno su paso… -_Con este clima si digo que voy a salir de seguro mi padre y Kasumi intentarán detenerme, además son como las tres, es algo tarde… Lo mejor salir a escondidas y dejar una nota para cuando me busquen_.-

Rebuscó entre la habitación un papel y una pluma… Sobre su cama dejó la nota:

He salido en busca de la Fuente de los Deseos, por favor no se preocupen por mí, estaré de vuelta pronto.

Los quiero Akane Tendo.

Con sigilo la chica de los cabellos azulados salió de la cabaña, el frío estremeció por completo su piel al abrir la puerta, con costo podía mirar lo que tenía en frente, sintió algo de preocupación, respiró hondo colocando sus sentimientos en orden…

-_Pase lo que pase, mi decisión está tomada, iré a buscar la Fuente de los Deseos por ti_…-

**Continuara…**

**Notas: **

Bueno un capítulo más, estamos cerca del final... Gracias a todos las personas que leen mi fic... ¿Encontrará Akane la Fuente de una buena vez o encontrará a su apuesto prometido? En el próximo capítulo verán que sucede…

Disculpen si ven una que otra falta por ahí, mi editor personal no tuvo disposición de dar una leída final… Ah también por lo de los capítulos algo cortos, en verdad no logro alargarlos... Técnica del tigre caído, por favor perdón...

Agradecimientos especiales para:

_**cynthia:**_ Gracias amiga por seguir dejándome tus opiniones, valen mucho para mí, perdón por hacer sufrir a los protagonistas, pero ya sabes tengo que hacerlo por el bien de la historia…

_**Kiara n.n:**_ Bienvenida a mi fic, me alegra mucho que te vaya gustado el capítulo. Intenté mandarte un mail pero el correo me lo rebotó, espero seguir recibiendo tus comentarios.

_**isabel:**_ Gracias por seguirme capítulo a capítulo… y por dejarme tus opiniones.

_**vivan alejandra:**_ No sabes cuánto me halaga que te vaya gustado el fic, gracias de corazón por tus felicitaciones.

**_Freya:_** Aún me es difícil asimilar que una de mis ídolas lea mis fics, gracias linda por tus comentarios… Lo del bosque suena bien pero ya veremos en el siguiente capítulo.

No olviden por fa dejar sus** reviews**, sus opiniones son muy importantes, me ayudan a superarme y me dan ánimos para continuar. Acepto críticas, sugerencias, reclamos, invitaciones, casi de todo!!!!

Besos AkaneKagome


	7. Todo es por Ti

Hola de nuevo a todas y todos, aquí les dejó el capítulo número siete, a menos de que mi musa llegue con mucha intensidad éste va ser el penúltimo capítulo. Snif Snif, ay me pongo sentimental…

Bueno sin más preámbulos espero que lo disfruten…

Aclaro que los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son de la grandiosa Rumiko, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

-kkk- los personajes hablan

-_kkk_- los personajes piensan

**Capítulo VII Todo es por ti **

Akane salió decidida esa tarde a encontrar el agua mágica que se albergaba en algún lugar de la inmensa montaña. Ella no era consiente de lo que le esperaba, el invierno azotaba con fuerza desde hacía varias horas, pero una cosa era verlo por la ventana y otra vivirlo en carne propia.

El viento soplaba con ímpetu, la nieve era una espesa cortina que le empañaba la vista, cada paso que daba parecía quedar sumergido entre la gruesa capa blanca a sus pies. La chica se aferraba fuertemente a su bufanda, sacó unos guantes que traía dentro de su abrigo, el frío en sus manos era más de lo que podía soportar…

La joven tuvo que sacar fuerzas de lo profundo para no devolverse -_Esto está peor de lo que creía… Casi no puedo ver nada… No me puedo dejar vencer, siempre he sido fuerte, debe demostrarles a todos que puedo… Debo demostrarle a Ranma… que sí me importa, lo que más deseo es que seas feliz_…- una expresión de tranquilidad se plasmó en su rostro, con sus manos cubriendo su frente continuó caminando.

Subió varios kilómetros sin tener una idea de dónde podía estar, cada minuto que pasaba perdía más el aliento, su nariz estaba completamente roja y los dedos de los pies se le habían comenzando a adormecer. Le costaba respirar…-Necesito descansar aunque sea un momento, debe de haber una cueva por alguna parte…- Siguió caminando mientras se apoyaba en las paredes de roca a su alrededor, hasta que sintió algo extraño…

Su mano de repente se fundió entre la roca cubierta de nieve, inexplicablemente sintió como una fuerza la jalaba hacia el interior de la piedra que tenía en frente, el miedo la invadió por completo _-¿Qué rayos es esto¿Cómo es que me hundo entre la roca? Debo de estar delirando, seguro estoy inconciente…_-

Su cuerpo fue tragado poco a poco por la pared de piedra, hubo un momento donde sintió perder la consciencia, ni siquiera tenía control sobre su propio cuerpo, era atraída por una fuerza misteriosa.

La joven abrió sus preciosos ojos marrones, se incorporó de golpe al notar que yacía sobre el suelo, se puso en pie y miró con temor a su alrededor… -¿En dónde demonios estoy?- se tocó la cabeza -¿Cómo llegué aquí? A pesar de sus dudas siguió caminando en lo que parecía un túnel de nieve.

Ella pasó una mano sobre la pared de nieve, al acercarse pudo ver que brillaba como si de escarcha se tratara, se extrañó ante el fenómeno y su mirada curiosa observaba el brillo dejado sobre su guante. _-¿Dónde podrá estar salida? Rayos ¿Cómo me metí en todo esto¡Esto es tú culpa Saotome!_- su ceño se frunció al recodar a la persona por la cual había iniciado el viaje…

Suspiró hondo para calmar su incipiente ira, el instinto le dictó que lo mejor sería seguir hasta el final del túnel. Caminó durante al menos unos diez minutos hasta que se topó con una luz cegadora. Se cubrió los ojos con las manos hasta que logró adaptar la pupila a la cantidad de claridad.

Sus ojos recorrieron con curiosidad el nuevo espacio dentro del que se ubicaba. De lo primero que se percató era que el frío no era tan intenso, su cuerpo no se sentía tan mal como hacía un par de horas. Luego pudo observar como las paredes parecían estar hechas de cristal, caminó otro poco más y pudo ver algo que jamás imaginó…

Con una expresión de asombro en su rostro salieron las palabras -Es la fuente… Debe ser ésta…- Como por arte de magia un rayo de luz entró por una grieta en la parte superior de la cueva, los cristales que rodeaban la fuente comenzaron a descomponer la luz creando miles colores que rebotaban entre las paredes, el agua dentro de la fuente se tornó de varios tonos, hasta al fin quedar en un turquesa impresionante. Los ojos de la chica no perdieron un solo detalle, era demasiada la impresión y belleza juntas, las emociones de la muchacha se desbordaban.

Sus ojos se aguaron ligeramente mientras su mente seguía trabajando -_Es tan hermoso, no puedo creerlo, he llegado he encontrado la fuente_… _Al fin Ranma podrá ser una persona normal ¿Pero ahora qué hago?_- Sacudió su cabeza saliendo de sus ensoñaciones, con algo de temor se acercó unos pasos más a la naciente de agua… De repente se escuchó una voz.

-Te he estado esperando Akane Tendo…-

* * *

Ranma seguía firme en su camino hacia la cabaña, el clima había hecho de su viaje un verdadero martirio, -Maldita nieve, esto es una verdadera porquería por suerte que pronto llegaré a la casa y podremos volver a Nerima.- refunfuñaba el chico conforme caminaba, por último su ira le hizo lanzar un gran grito -¡Malditos viejos embusteros y maldita fuente!- 

El chico de la trenza al fin entre la espesa nieve y la incipiente oscuridad de la noche pudo observar la luz de la cabaña… -_Hasta que al fin he llegado_.-

Se sacudió la nieve y entró a la casa, caminó hacia el salón donde casi todos estaban tomando té.

-Hola a todos ya llegué- exclamó Ranma para dar a conocer su presencia.

-Hola yerno…- dijo Cologne con desinterés.

Soun miraba de un lado para otro desesperadamente, hasta que al fin hizo una pregunta -¿Dónde está Akane Ranma?-

El chico miró al padre de su prometida con fastidio -¿Cómo que dónde está Akane¿No está aquí con ustedes?- preguntó al sentarse en la mesa y tomar una taza de té.

-Je je je¿Debes estar bromeando verdad? Akane no ha estado desde la tarde aquí, creíamos que se habían ido a dar un paseo romántico juntos- dijo con nerviosismo Soun.

-¡Ja! Paseo romántico- murmuró por lo bajo el chico…

Pronto el joven Saotome tenía a Ryoga y a Kuno encima de él.

Kuno lo movía de un lado para el otro -¿Qué has hecho con mi diosa con alma de tigresa?-… Ranma se mantenía con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro.

El chico del colmillo lo tomó por la camisa y lo recostó sobre la pared… -No te hagas el gracioso Ranma, dinos de una buena vez que le hiciste a Akane… Si me entero que le has tocado un pelo te juro que te mataré.-

Ranma soltó el agarré lanzando a Ryoga lejos. Con desesperación el chico comenzó a defenderse -¡Ya he dicho que no he estado con ella¡No se en dónde demonios está esa niña fea! De seguro debe estar en uno de los tantos cuartos de esta casa, pero ninguno de ustedes la ha visto….

-Buaaaaaaaa, mi niña se ha perdido, ahora que le diré a su madre, Buaaaaaaaaaa- Soun lloraba desesperadamente de un lado para el otro.

-Tranquilo Tendo, Ranma quizás tenga razón y Akane está en alguna parte de la casa, solo es cuestión de buscarla- dijo Genma intentando calmar a su desesperado amigo.

-¡Hay que buscar Akane!- gritaron Ryoga y Kuno al mismo tiempo mientras salían del comedor y empezaba a registrar las habitaciones.

Las dos hermanas Tendo junto con Ukyo buscaron también entre los cuartos, mientras que Genma y Soun se pusieron sus abrigos y buscaron en los alrededores de la casa.

-Akaneeeeeeeee…- gritaban los dos amigos mientras que le daban vuelta a la cabaña-

-¿Akaneeeeeeeee hija en dónde estas?- de nuevo las lágrimas comenzaban a acumular sobre sus ojos…

Soun suspiró resignado -¿Akane, por qué le haces esto a tu padre?-

-Vamos Tendo, será mejor volver a la casa, el clima está peor que nunca…-

-Esta bien…-

Ambos entraron de nuevo con desilusión en el rostro.

* * *

Ranma se quedó algo sorprendido de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, aún no caía en cuenta de que en realidad Akane no estaba dentro de la casa. Una vocecita se oyó… 

-Oye guapo… Ellos no mienten tu prometida no está aquí- dulcemente Kana miró hacia el joven esperando su reacción.

-¡Ella no es mi prometida¡Es más yo ni siquiera le importo!- expresó el chico comenzando a exasperarse.

-Ji ji ji… Lo mismo dijo ella….- la anciana habló tan bajo que Ranma no pudo oír lo que decía.

El joven artista marcial no se sentía cómodo con la situación y las continuas recriminaciones de todo el mundo. Caminó fuera del salón pensativo… -¿_Será que en verdad Akane no está en la casa? Pero que chica tan tonta, no creo que se le haya ocurrido salir con este espantoso clima. ¿Además a dónde iría? Esto no tiene ningún sentido, seguro está durmiendo en alguno de los cuartos y nadie se ha dado cuenta…_-

* * *

Kasumi y Nabiki entraron con cuidado a la habitación donde descansaba Shampoo, pensaron que quizás por alguna casualidad su hermana podría estar ahí. Al abrir la puerta apenas lograron distinguir una sombra que se movía rápidamente. Los ojos de ambas chicas intentaban adaptarse a los rápidos movimientos, de repente la sombra venía directamente hacia los pechos de la mediana de las Tendo. 

-¡Nabiki linda que gusto en verte!- chilló el maestro.

De la nada el puño del joven Saotome mandó al viejo contra la pared.

-¡Viejo libidinoso, hay que ver que usted no tiene vergüenza!-

Desafiante el maestro se puso en pie… -¡Ranma no te perdonaré que no me hayas dejado saludar a mi querida Nabiki!-

-Vaya que es descarado el maestro, tras de que intenta tocarme, de seguro estaba en la habitación para aprovecharse de Shampoo dormida- afirmó la mediana de las Tendo convencida.

-Ay que horrible…- dijo Kasumi mientras tapaba su boca en señal de espanto.

-No es cierto, no es cierto- pataleaba el maestro con los ojos lloros, -Yo sería incapaz…- puso sus ojitos de corderito -¿Verdad que me creen chicas?-

Ranma lo jaló por la espalda hacia arriba -¿Quién le va creer algo a un viejo pervertido como usted?- El maestro soltó el agarré y optó por una posición de combate. -Ya verás te daré tu merecido…. ¡Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu maestro!-

Ante el ajetreo en su habitación los ojos de la amazona se abrieron despacio… Se incorporó de pronto -¿Pero, que está pasando aquí?- dijo aún soñolienta la amazona.

El viejo perdió la atención que tenía sobre Ranma para lanzarse hacia la joven china buscando tocar sus encantos -¡Shampooooooooooo¡Que alegría que hayas despertado! Te estuve cuidando…- de un golpe certero en la cabeza la chica se quitó al maestro de encima.

-Uff… Que viejo tan impertinente…- la chica se sacudió las manos.

-¿Shampoo de casualidad no has visto Akane?- preguntó con preocupación Kasumi.

-No…- respondió la chica -la última vez que la vi fue al salir con Ukyo esta mañana.- Posó su mirada sobre el chico de trenza a quien el semblante le cambió, su rostro fue adquiriendo una expresión de preocupación cada vez más obvia… A la distancia se escucharon los gritos de Kuno.

Las hermanas Tendo junto con Ranma corrieron hacia el lugar de la casa de donde venían los alaridos, era la habitación de las muchachas. Justo al borde de la cama estaba Kuno con un papel en sus manos, con resignación explicó -Ella se ha ido…-

Nabiki arrebató el papel de las manos del abitado muchacho y lo leyó en voz alta:

-He salido en busca de la Fuente de los Deseos, por favor no se preocupen por mí, estaré de vuelta pronto. Los quiero Akane Tendo.-

La expresión de las chicas, junto con la de Ranma, fue de asombro y preocupación.

Kasumi estaba notablemente consternada -¿Cómo puede ser que Akane haya salido con este clima? Ella no es tan impulsiva.-

-Sí es raro en ella…- afirmó Nabiki.

Ranma se quedó suspendiendo en su mente por un segundo, una expresión de shock se apoderó de rostro, él había vivido en carne propia el frío intenso que había afuera, temía como nunca antes por su prometida, ella no resistiría… -_Akane… Esto no puede ser…_- con desesperación se cubrió el rostro con sus manos.

El silencio se apoderó del cuarto, el chico de la trenza de nuevo volvió en si… -Debo ir a buscarla, es mi deber protegerla… Akane te encontraré lo juro…- dijo el chico por lo bajo mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños.

Como un rayo Ranma salió de la habitación, se dirigió a la suya y se puso la ropa de invierno más abrigadora que encontró. Miraba con preocupación hacia el vacío mientras se alistaba -_Akane…. Espero que estés bien, si algo te pasa no me lo perdonaré por dejarte sola_…-

El artista marcial salió disparado hacia la puerta cuando fue interceptado por Kuno y Ryoga…

-Saotome… ¿Ni creas que voy a dejar que te lleves el crédito por ir a buscar a mi amada Akane?- dijo con firmeza el joven Tatewaki.

Decidido Ryoga afirmó -Ranma iré contigo, no puedo permitir que nada malo le pase Akane, te ayudaré a buscarla…-

-Chicos no me parece prudente que ninguno de ustedes salga con el clima en estas condiciones- señaló Cologne.

-¡Pues nada me va detener¡Encontraré a Akane y la traeré de vuelta!- dijo decidido el chico de la trenza.

La señora Kana apareció ante los jóvenes, -Si eso es lo que quieren esta bien, vayan en busca de la chica, pero tengan cuidado, no vaya ser que el frío de la montaña se apodere de sus cuerpos…- su advertencia estaba hecha pero los muchachos ya habían tomado su decisión irían en busca de Akane sin importar las consecuencias.

* * *

La voz que escuchó la chica de los cabellos azulados se volvió a repetir… 

-Te he estado esperando Akane Tendo…-

La joven giraba su cabeza de un lado a otro buscando el origen de esa voz femenina y dulce que la llamaba, pesé a que era una muchacha algo asustadiza, algo en esa voz le transmitía paz y tranquilidad.

-¿Quién eres? Por favor sal, quiero verte.-

El agua de la fuente comenzó a moverse, de ella fue saliendo lentamente una hermosa joven de cabellos largos y negros, de unos atrayentes ojos turquesas, su tez era pálida como la nieve, llevaba puesto un largo vestido de blanco. Akane por un momento pensó que talvez estaba muerta y la mujer que estaba en frente de ella era un ángel…

-Te he estado esperando Akane Tendo…- volvió a repetir ya fuera del agua.

-A…a… a… mí…- tartamudeo la chica, observaba con sorpresa cada movimiento de la mujer que tenía al frente.

-Sí linda, a ti… Desde la última vez que apreció la fuente sabía que dentro de mil años nos veríamos aquí-

-Pero… eso no puede… ser…- Akane estaba muy confundida. -¿Quién eres?-

-Soy la guardiana de la Fuente de los Deseos…- dijo mientras se acercaba a Akane -¿Querías encontrar la fuente no es cierto?-

-Pues… sí… sino no habría venido.-

-¿Para qué quieres el agua mágica?- preguntó con dulzura la guardiana.

La joven de forma automática bajó su rostro y el sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos pulgares, -Lo que pasa es que yo tengo un amigo… _Pero si Ranma no es solo mi amigo_… Bueno a él le interesa mucho acabar con una maldición que adquirió en China… y yo quiero darle el deseo para hacerlo feliz…-

La guardiana posó su vista sobre la sonrojada chica… -¿Estás segura de que es sólo tu amigo?-

-Eje… mmm…. Este… bueno es mi prometido, pero fue una decisión tomada por nuestros padres- fue la respuesta de Akane quién estaba bastante nerviosa.

-¿Lo quieres?- preguntó en seco la mujer.

La chico de los cabellos azulados cayó de golpe en el suelo por la impresión, se levantó con el rostro rojo a más no poder y comenzó a agitar sus manos -Bueno quererlo… quererlo… je… esteee… creo que sí… lo quiero como amigo…- dijo por último intentando defenderse ante la pregunta inesperada.

La mujer de los ojos turquesas esbozó una dulce sonrisa… -_Ella lo ama sino no habría podido llegar hasta aquí_. Debes querer mucho a tu amigo…- Akane no pudo más que mover su cabeza en señal de aprobación por el comentario.

De forma seria la mujer continuó -Tus amigos han venido a buscar la Fuente también, pero hay demasiado egoísmo en sus corazones, aún no he decidido cuál ve ser el castigo para cada uno de ellos…-

La joven interrumpió -¿No hay posibilidad de que no los castigues?-

-Eso está difícil Akane querida, la magia tiene reglas que no se pueden romper… Puede que el castigo no sea aplicado ahora, pero tarde o temprano se hará. Al menos confórmate con saber que podrás llevarte un poco del agua mágica para cumplir el deseo de tu prometido…-

La guardiana extendió un recipiente de cristal en forma de una lujosa botella a la joven, -toma, acércate a la fuente y coloca el agua dentro de esto.- La menor de las Tendo tomó entre sus manos el objeto. Lentamente se acercó a la Fuente se sentó sobre el borde de una de las cristalinas piedras hundió el recipiente hasta llenarlo con el agua turquesa, lo selló con una tapa de cristal.

-Akane querida… ya es hora de que te vayas, pero antes me gustaría darte esto.- la mujer de nuevo extendió su mano y le dio una especie de pequeño pergamino. -Debes dárselo a Ranma apenas lo veas…- la chica agarró el objeto y lo introdujo en una de las bolsas de su abrigo, le sonrió con dulzura a la guardiana.

-Gracias…-

-No tienes que dármelas…-

-¿Cómo voy a salir de aquí?- preguntó algo preocupada la joven.

-De eso me encargo yo mi niña…- dicho esto posó su dedo índice sobre la frente de la chica. Akane le devolvió una mirada de curiosidad ante la acción.

-Que pena aún no pregunto tu nombre…-

-Mi nombre es Sakumi… Pronto estarás de nuevo con los tuyos cierra los ojos- la chica de los ojos marrones obedeció, sintió la misma sensación que tuvo antes de entrara a la cueva… -Gracias- esbozó dulcemente Akane antes de salir de la vista de la hermosa Sakumi.

* * *

Los muchachos estuvieron llamando a Akane por al menos dos horas, se separaron y luego se volvieron a reunir… Sus intentos eran inútiles parecía que a Akane se la hubiera tragado la montaña. Sus cuerpos no resistían más el frío, las fuerzas ya no daban para más… 

Con voz jadeante Kuno fue el primero en hablar -Ranma aunque no quiera decirlo, creo que deberíamos volver, quizás Akane ya ha llegado, si seguimos aquí afuera moriremos.-

-Tampoco me gusta la idea, pero creo que Kuno tiene razón- afirmó Ryoga con una mirada triste sobre la nieve.

El chico de la trenza suspiró hondamente, su cara de cansancio era visible, él era uno de los que más tiempo había pasado ese día bajo el desastroso clima. Con resignación dio su gusto bueno -Está bien volveremos, pero si Akane no ha llegado yo saldré de nuevo a buscarla…-

Así se encaminaron los artistas marciales de nuevo hacia la casa, soportando la helada ventisca, la nieve que caía sin cesar y el peso de horas cansancio sobre sus cuerpos…

* * *

Akane abrió sus ojos pesadamente, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, al intentar levantarse notó que su cuerpo estaba casi por completo entumecido… Con costo podía pensar _-¿Dónde estoy¿Habré tenido un sueño?_- se percató que sostenía algo entre sus manos, levantó una de ellas mirando la botella extravagante con un líquido turquesa… -_No ha sido una ilusión, en realidad he encontrado la Fuente de los Deseos, debo llegar a la casa, debo darle esto a Ranma…_- 

Se percató que la botella brillaba de una manera extraña era como una luz dentro de la oscuridad de la noche… -_Pero que tonta soy, no traje nada para alumbrar mi regreso, la verdad es que no esperaba estar aquí afuera hasta estas horas de la noche. Por suerte esta agua brilla de una extraña manera_-

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban la chica comenzó a caminar, sentía dolor en cada parte de su cuerpo, no podía enfocar con claridad la vista, se tropezó con una piedra, con dificultad se puso de nuevo en pie. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba, caminaba sin rumbo. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar involuntariamente, las piernas comenzaban a fallar, la fuerza del viento parecía querer derribar su cuerpo.

-_No me dejaré vencer… Esto lo hice por ti Ranma, todo es por ti… Aunque sea lo último que haga esta agua llegará a tus manos_…- Un par de lágrimas salieron de los entrecerrados ojos marrones de Akane… El dolor en su cuerpo era cada vez más insoportable, pero no se dejó derribar por él. Cubriendo con una de manos su frente y con la otra sosteniendo la botella para alumbrar sus pasos la joven siguió su camino.

No tuvo consciencia del momento en que había llegado tan cerca de la casa, pero de pronto entre la espesa nieve y lo oscuro de la noche puso divisar algo de luz… -_Estoy cerca, no lo puedo creer… Vamos Akane solo unos pasos más, tú puedes…_- Otra lágrima rodó por una de sus mejillas, cada paso que daba era un martirio, sentía que en cualquier momento caería sin poder levantarse. No pudo ver que cerca de la cabaña entraban tres chicos cabizbajos…

Al llegar Ryoga y Kuno entraron de inmediato a quitarse las pesadas ropas y buscaron entrar en calor. Ranma de inmediato se fue hacia el comedor en busca de gente. La señora Kana estaba sentada de manera pensativa, cuando observó al chico entrar…

-Que bien que hayan podido regresar… ¿Encontraron a la chica?-

La cara de Ranma se horrorizó…. -A… kane… ¿No esta aquí? Volvimos con la esperanza de que talvez ya habría vuelto…- Se sujetó con fuerza la cabeza -Esto no puede ser… Debo ir por ella ahora mismo…- El chico salió de nuevo corriendo hacia la puerta con desesperación.

-¡Ranma por favor espera, no puedes volver a salir!- gritó con preocupación la anciana. El joven ignorando la advertencia abrió la puerta para quedar plasmado con la visión que tenía al frente…

Ahí justo en delante suyo estaba su amada Akane, el estado de su cuerpo no parecía el de su bella prometida, su piel tenía un tono azulado, sus labios estaban morados, su mirada pérdida, tenía las ropas algo rasgadas y empapadas por la nieve.

La chica le miró con lágrimas en los ojos… -_Al fin he llegado… Ranma_…- Akane extendió su mano mostrando la botella con el agua mágica… Con lo último de sus fuerzas pronunció…

-Toma Ranma… Es el agua que tanto querías… Ahora serás feliz… Tú sí… meeee im…por… tas…- dicho esto la joven se desplomó en el suelo, antes de caer fue interceptada por los fuertes brazos de su prometido. El chico observaba con terror el cuerpo casi inerte que yacía en sus brazos. Le lanzó una mirada suplicante a Kana como diciendo por favor haga algo por ella…

La anciana miró con una inmensa tristeza la escena… Con la voz en un hilo se dirigió al joven -Lo siento Ranma… El frío de la montaña ha consumido su cuerpo… Tan solo le quedan unas pocas horas de vida…-

-_Tan solo le quedan unas pocas horas de vida… Tan solo le quedan unas pocas horas de vida… Esto no puede ser_…- El joven abrazó con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo inmóvil de su prometida… Un lágrima cristalina casi imperceptible bajó la mejilla del joven y cayó sobre el rostro de la chica -_Akane no puedes hacerme esto_…-

Un grito de desesperación salió de su boca -¡Akaneeeeeeeee!-

**Continuara…**

**Notas:**

Estamos ya en la recta final, al fin llegué a la parte que quería escribir. Para ser sincera, los últimos párrafos escritos fueron mi idea inicial para el fic. El capítulo fue más largo de lo normal, espero que todas y todos estén complacidos.

Quisiera agradecer de corazón a todas las personas que han seguido este fic desde que lo inicie. En especial aquellas que me han dejado sus comentarios a lo largo de los capítulos.

Gracias especiales a las chicas que dejaron su review en el capítulo pasado:

_**cynthia:**_ gracias por lo del capítulo divino y por apoyarme siempre, eres una gran amiga, gracias a Dios la red nos unió.

_**vivan alejandra:**_ es bueno ver que sigues mi fic, para mi es un placer escribir para personas como tú, así que estoy súper contenta con tu comentario.

_**Freya:**_ lamento que no se hayan encontrado en la montaña, lo del bosque lo podemos dejar para otro fic, pero no te creas me gusta la idea…

Por fa ya que estamos cerca del final **anímense a dejar sus reviews**, todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos… **No cuesta mucho dejarlos y en verdad lo alientan mucho a una como escritora**. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo que de seguro será el gran final…

Besos AkaneKagome


	8. El calor y el aliento de la vida

Hola de nuevo a todas y todos, aquí les dejó el capítulo número ocho, el gran final de mi historia. Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí.

Perdón por la tardanza… Sin más preámbulos espero que lo disfruten…

Aclaro que los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son de la grandiosa Rumiko, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

-kkk- los personajes hablan

-_kkk_- los personajes piensan

**Capítulo VIII El calor del cuerpo y el aliento de la vida **

-_Tan solo le quedan unas pocas horas de vida… Tan solo le quedan unas pocas horas de vida… Esto no puede ser_…- El joven abrazó con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo inmóvil de su prometida… Un lágrima cristalina casi imperceptible bajó por la mejilla de él y cayó sobre el rostro de la chica -_Akane no puedes hacerme esto_…- 

Un grito de desesperación salió de su boca -¡Akaneeeeeeeee!-

Ranma no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, entre sus brazos sujetaba a la mujer que amaba casi sin vida, bueno todos sabían que la amaba, solo faltaba que él se convenciera de ello. Al verla tan indefensa un sentimiento de melancolía inundó su alma. Observó cada uno de los detalles de la chica, sus delgados labios ahora de color púrpura, su tez pálida, el rasguño en su mejilla izquierda, el subir y bajar de su pecho casi imperceptible, las gotas de agua que caía de su pelo mojado. La estrechó con un poco más de fuerza contra su pecho queriendo con ello impregnarla con su calor. Miró de nuevo el rostro de la anciana…

-¿Debe haber algo que podamos hacer por ella?- preguntó con la voz decaída.

Kana cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza -Lo siento Ranma, creo que no hay nada que podamos hacer… Como te dije el frío de la montaña ha consumido su cuerpo, nadie nunca se ha salvado de él, es parte de la magia infinita que alberga este lugar.-

Las palabras de la anciana solo le hacían perder más la cabeza… -¡NO!… ¡No lo acepto… al menos debemos intentar algo, darle calor, darle algo, lo que sea!- el chico comenzaba a salirse de sus casillas.

Era extraño a pesar del alboroto del muchacho de la trenza ninguno de los habitantes de la casa había llegado. Shampoo y Ukyo habían caído rendidas en las habitaciones al igual que Kuno y Ryoga… El maestro estaba contento en su habitación durmiendo entre su ropa íntima. Cologne aún no se enteraba de lo sucedido, por otro lado la familia Tendo junto con Genma tampoco se habían percatado de lo que sucedía en la entrada de la cabaña.

La anciana reflexionó sobre lo que debían de hacer -Bueno la llevaremos a la habitación con la chimenea más grande- finalizó.

El muchacho se puso en pie con su prometida en brazos, siguió los pasos de Kana que se encaminaron a la habitación en donde Akane había pasado la noche anterior. Todo seguía igual, en la enorme chimenea de piedra ardía el fuego, estaba la amplia ventana desde donde se divisaba la tormenta de nieve que caía afuera, el sillón en donde habían estado sentados la noche anterior… Todo le producía a Ranma una terrible nostalgia.

Él miro el rostro inexpresivo que estaba sobre su pecho… -Si hubiera sabido que todo esto pasaría anoche jamás me hubiera ido de aquí como lo hice…- le susurró en el oído a la chica. Luego la colocó suavemente en el sillón…

De un momento a otro la familia Tendo inundó el cuarto donde reposaba la joven. Soun fue el primero en perder la compostura al ver el estado de su pequeña. -Buaaaaaaaaaaaa… ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi Akane?- le movía por los hombros con algo desesperación -Despierta por favor, no me hagas esto, que le diré a tu madre.-

Kana reprendió al padre -Señor Tendo, por favor tenga cuidado su hija está muy delicada…- al decir las palabras los ojos de Soun se le aguaban aún más y de nuevo soltó el llanto aferrándose a su hija mayor.

Kasumi lo consolaba con palmaditas en la espalda -Calma papá… ya verás que todo saldrá bien, lo mejor será que vayas a descansar, yo me ocuparé de cuidar Akane…-

El padre al oír las palabras de su hija se emocionó, -¡Esa es mi hija! Siempre pendiente de todo- de nuevo soltó el llanto… Genma se acercó y le tocó el hombro -Vamos Tendo las mujeres se ocuparán de esto, volveremos en unas horas para ver como sigue…- dicho esto los dos se marcharon de la habitación, Soun cabizbajo y su amigo intentando hacerlo sentir mejor.

-Es mejor que se hayan ido solo estorbarán- dijo Cologne mientras fumaba su pipa.

-Sí, tienes razón…- dijo Kana observando como la mayor de las Tendo pasaba sus manos por los húmedos cabellos de su hermana menor.

Nabiki, pese a ser una chica que se caracterizaba por ser fría, se mostraba consternada ante la situación… -Oigan, creo que deberíamos quitarle esa ropa mojada a Akane, sino nunca podrán hacer que su cuerpo se caliente.-

-La niña tiene razón… Aunque sea inútil al menos debemos hacer el esfuerzo- dijo Kana mirando hacia donde estaba el chico de la trenza.

Ranma había observado todo lo que acontecía en el cuarto, no quitaba la vista de su prometida quien yacía en el sillón estática, su mente era un mar en el que estaba perdido. No se percataba que entre sus manos aún sostenía la extraña botella con el líquido turquesa. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando Cologne se acercó a él.

-Yerno debes salir de la habitación, tenemos que cambiar Akane…-

El muchacho reaccionó de golpe -¡No me iré a ningún lado¡No voy a dejar a Akane sola ni un momento!-

-Ranma por favor sal, es por el bien de mi hermana…- dijo Nabiki en tono de suplica, mientras su mirada se dirigía con tristeza hacia la menor de las Tendo.

-¡No he dicho que no me iré!- respondió el muchacho desafiante, luego bajó su cabeza -Estoy acostumbrado al cuerpo femenino… Si quieren mientras la cambian yo miraré hacia otro lado…- con tono suplicante agregó -Pero por favor no me hagan salir de aquí…-

-Está bien yerno…- dijo Cologne para luego ir hacia donde la mayor de las Tendo -Kasumi lo mejor será que busques ropa para tu hermana- la joven acató y salió de la habitación.

-Tú Nabiki ve por las mantas más abrigadas que encuentres…- le ordenó Kana, la chica se marchó de inmediato y fue en busca de lo solicitado.

-Yerno por favor sostén a Akane por un momento, debemos acercar más el sillón al fuego…-

Ranma obedeció levantando a su prometida entre sus brazos, mientras que las dos ancianas acercaban más el sofá al fuego, él sintió de nuevo el helado cuerpo entre sus extremidades, lanzó una mirada nostálgica que se enterró en el dulce rostro de su prometida. El chico con suavidad, como si de vidrio se tratase la colocó de nuevo encima del mullido mueble. La joven ni siquiera era conciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, sólo permanecía en su trance infinito.

Al cabo de unos minutos las hermanas Tendo regresaron con las cosas solicitadas por las dos ancianas. -Ranma por favor voltéate- le ordenó Kasumi. El chico obedeció, les dio la espalda para ver por la ventana, mientras que maldecía en su interior por el frío que había dañado el cuerpo de Akane, y a las mujeres por no dejarlo que estar cerca de su prometida en todo momento, pese al pequeño inconveniente de su desnudez.

Quitaron las pesadas ropas una a una, conforme quitaban una ponían otra para no dejar el cuerpo desnudo del todo. Le colocaron una pijama de dos piezas amarilla de pantalón y blusa de manga larga, era la más abrigada que había. Además le pusieron unos calcetines y una bufanda rosa, luego cubrieron todo su cuerpo con unas gruesas cobijas azules.

-Ya puedes voltear Ranma- dijo dulcemente Kasumi mientras hizo el falso intento por mostrar una sonrisa.

El joven artista marcial se aproximó de nuevo al lugar donde yacía su abrigada prometida, pese a las capas de tela que cubrían su cuerpo el color de su piel no regresaba a la normalidad, tenía aún en su tez ese tono pálido…

Pasó por lo menos una hora cuando la anciana Kana caminó hacia las hermanas Tendo que estaban sentadas en el piso a la par del sofá. -Chicas se está haciendo tarde… Lo mejor será que se vayan a descansar, Cologne y yo cuidaremos de su hermana.-

-¿Están seguras que no necesitan nuestra ayuda?- preguntó Nabiki.

-Yo quiero quedarme a cuidar Akane- enfatizó Kasumi mirando con ternura a su hermana menor.

-Ustedes han hecho todo lo que pueden por ella, su presencia aquí no cambiará el estado de la chica, todo es cuestión de tiempo…- les dijo Cologne.

Kana miró con afecto a las hermanas he intentó convencerlas de que fueran a dormir -Mejor déjenos esto a nosotras las viejas, entre las dos buscaremos alguna solución para salvar a su hermana…-

Las dos jóvenes Tendo resignadas aceptaron la idea, obedecieron a las ancianas, a pesar de no querer dejarla sabían en el fondo que era lo mejor. Antes de irse ambas depositaron un dulce beso en la frente fría de su hermana. Nabiki fue la primera en salir, luego lo hizo Kasumi antes de irse sonrió…

-Gracias por cuidar de ella…- e hizo un reverencia

Las ancianas le devolvieron el gesto mientras veían salir a las dos chicas claramente deprimidas. De forma casi automática posaron sus ojos sobre el chico de la trenza.

-Y tú querido ¿Por qué no te acuestas?-

Con la cabeza baja y con voz llena de tristeza el muchacho respondió -Todo esto es por mi culpa, está así por mí… No la dejaré un solo segundo, es mí deber permanecer con ella…-

Cologne intentó convencerlo -Tu presencia en nada cambiará la situación-

-Mejor vete a descansar también… Has tenido un día muy duro…- dijo Kana.

Levantando el rostro y con la mirada llena de ira Ranma enfrentó a dos -¡He dicho que no¡Aquí me quedaré!- fijó sus ojos donde se encontraba su prometida, ya más calmado continuó -Nada de lo que ustedes digan hará que me aleje de ella…-

-Está bien yerno, puedes quedarte, pero cuando las cosas se pongan difíciles tendrás que soportarlas. No puedes perder la compostura, debes saber que verla morir no será fácil…- finalizó Cologne.

Ranma aborreció las palabras de la abuela, en su mente no podía aceptar la idea de perderla, seguía ido mientras se acercaba de nuevo al cuerpo de su prometida -_Cómo se atreve a decir que va a morir, eso no pasará… No puede pasar… Akane no puedes dejarme_…-

Al llegar de nuevo cerca del cuerpo se colocó de rodillas a un lado del sofá, movió un mechón que se había colocado sobre los ojos de la joven, con las yemas de los dedos recorrió despacio la frente de ella, sintiendo la suavidad y frialdad de su piel. El tocarla era un deleite que pocas veces tenía, pero debido a la situación el roce de su piel y su cabello punzaban en el alma, el corazón del muchacho se estrujaba al pensar que quizás dentro de poco nunca más podría tocar de nuevo su prometida.

* * *

Kana comenzó a recoger las prendas de la menor de las Tendo que habían quedado tiradas en el suelo. Cuando levantó el pesado abrigo de una de las bolsas salió un rollo extraño, lo tomó en sus manos y empezó a examinarlo…

-Mmmmm… ¿Qué podrá ser esto?- mencionó la anciana, mientras volteaba el rollo en todas direcciones -Parece un pergamino, pero lo extraño es que no logro abrirlo-

Se lo pasó a Cologne quien lo observó con detenimiento -Es muy raro… Tampoco puedo abrirlo, parece ser del mismo color que el agua de la fuente-

Al hacer mención de las últimas palabras "el agua de la fuente" la atención de Ranma se dirigió a las ancianas. -¿Podría ver el extraño objeto?-

La abuela le lanzó el rollo -Claro… toma yerno-

Al llegar a sus manos del objeto salió una luz intensa que cegó por unos momentos a todos lo que se encontraban en la habitación. Como si de magia se tratase el pergamino se extendió sobre la mirada de asombro del muchacho. Unas letras en un turquesa platinado se dibujaban sobre el papel blanco, Ranma comenzó a leer en voz alta lo que estaba escrito en el misterioso pergamino…

Hola Ranma… 

Esta nota la escribí para ti, soy Sakumi la guardiana de La Fuente de los Deseos… Como verás decidí que tu prometida pudiera llegar hasta aquí y se llevara un poco del agua mágica.

Pude ver dentro del corazón de Akane, ella no tenía egoísmo, el deseo que tiene para ti es que seas feliz. El agua mágica está destinada a cumplir ese deseo. 

Sé que lo más deseabas en la vida era deshacerte de la maldición de Jusenkyo, pero al recibir tu castigo, que me imagino puedes verlo a tu lado, tendrás que decidir.

Si ella es más importante para ti que dejar de tener la maldición, el poder de la magia le devolverá la vida, pero si es más importante la maldición, morirá en el instante en que se la des de beber el agua.

El agua por si sola no tiene todo el poder. Ella necesita del calor del cuerpo y el aliento de la vida…

Al terminar de leer los ojos azul-grisáceos del muchacho miraban con extrañeza el papel, el mensaje era claro debía dejar de lado su deseo de ser un hombre completo por darle la vida a su prometida… -_Ella debe de salvarse… Nada es más importante, ni mi maldición… solo ella_…-

Kana se acercó al muchacho y le puso una mano en el hombro -Tienes suerte que la guardiana haya pensando en una manera de salvar a tu prometida.-

-Ahora es cuestión de darle de beber el agua Akane…- dijo Cologne mientras traía la botella y el colocaba en las manos del muchacho. -Pero antes de darle el agua debes estar seguro que ella es más importante para ti que tu maldición-

Ranma miró a los ojos a la abuela, decidido contestó -Quiero que ella se salve, si la guardiana hubiera pedido mi vida por la de ella, la hubiera dado con gusto.-

Kana sonrió con satisfacción mientras palmeaba el hombro del chico -Muy bien… ¿Pero estás dispuesto además de sacrificar tu deseo a darle el calor del cuerpo y el aliento de la vida?-

-¿No entiendo muy bien a que se refieren con eso?- preguntó Ranma algo confundido mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Tranquilo querido… Dale de beber el agua y luego yo te explicaré.- concluyó Kana.

El muchacho siguió las instrucciones, tomó entre sus manos la extraña botella de color turquesa, se arrodilló al lado de su prometida. Con delicadeza luego de destapar el envase lo acercó a Akane, con cuidado tomó las mejillas de la chica con su mano derecha, le acomodó la boca y de a pocos logró introducir el líquido. Buscó la manera de arquearle un poco la cabeza para lograr que tragara el contenido.

-Ya está, se ha tomado el agua de la fuente- afirmó al chico mirando a Kana -¿Ahora qué tengo que hacer?-

-La verdad según lo que mi intuición me dicta… No tienes que hacer nada difícil, lo primero será darle a la chica el calor del cuerpo… Lo mejor será que sea tu cuerpo el que le de calor…

-¡Queeeee!- vociferó el muchacho con el rostro totalmente enrojecido… -¿Cómo que darle el calor de mi cuerpo?-

-Yerno no debes tener pensamientos tan pervertidos… je je je je -

-¡¿Quién ha dicho que estoy pensando en cosas pervertidas vieja bruja?!- le respondió del chico poniéndose de pie notablemente rojo.

-Ya cálmense lo dos…- les ordenó Kana quien comenzó a ver el ambiente de la habitación un poco tenso. -Es muy sencillo Ranma, solo debes pasar la noche cerca del cuerpo de Akane para poder transmitirle tu calor.-

-Pero… es… que… yo… no… se… si a ella… le gustaría…- dijo el muchacho tímidamente mientras jugaba con sus dedos pulgares de forma nerviosa.

-Vamos Ranma, es la única manera de salvar a la chica.- terminó de decir Cologne.

El muchacho de la trenza aún algo sonrojado optó por hacerles caso a las ancianas, con cuidado se colocó en una de las esquinas del sillón. Tomó el cuerpo de Akane entre sus brazos, acomodó la cabeza de la joven cerca de su pecho, le pasó el brazo derecho detrás del cuello y los hombros, el izquierdo lo situó sobre la cintura de su prometida.

Ambas ancianas se lanzaron una mirada cómplice… -Ranma volveremos en unas horas, sabemos que en este momento todos los cuidados que Akane necesita tener se los darás tú…-

Él apenas fue que pudo escuchar las palabras que le decían de fondo, su atención estaba centrada en la visión que tenía entre sus brazos. Ahí cobijada por el cuerpo de su prometido la joven dormía. La cara de Akane cambió de pronto a una de dolor mientras su cuerpo temblaba de frío, él la atrajo con un poco más de fuerza cerca de su pecho sin perder la visión angelical de ella.

El rostro de la chica se tranquilizó al sentirse más cerca de su amado. Ranma la miraba con una infinita ternura, vio como lentamente el color de la tez de su prometida se recuperaba, dejó de tener ese tono azulado para volver al color cálido que normalmente tenía. De forma nerviosa el chico rozó con la punta de los dedos el contorno del rostro de su prometida, con su mano un poco temblorosa tocó el rasguño en tenía en la mejilla.

Suavemente colocó el rebelde mechón que insistía en caer sobre los ojos de ella, se atrevió a deslizar sus dedos por el azul y suave cabello deleitándose con la textura de éste, varias veces lo desenredó de arriba hacia abajo. -_Te ves tan linda… Como quisiera poder decírtelo… ¿Por qué no? Está dormida, no se va dar cuenta de nad_a...-

Se acercó un poco más al rostro de ella, quedando con su boca muy cerca de la oreja de Akane, con suavidad le susurró -Eres… muu… yyy… bo… ni… ta…- Al sentirla tan cerca tuvo deseos de acercarse más y rozar sus labios sobre la piel expuesta ante él, pero temiendo perder el control de nuevo se alejó. Ranma se limitó a sostenerla abrazada a su cuerpo mientras le daba el calor que ella necesitaba.

* * *

Pasaron un par de horas así juntos, él aprovechando cada instante para hacerle las tiernas caricias que ella no le dejaría hacerle despierta. Estuvieron horas abrazados, ella descansando sobre el cuerpo de su prometido y él disfrutando del contacto. A pesar que el joven artista marcial quería pasar cada segundo contemplándola el cansancio del día hacía estragos en él, sus párpados se cerraban de cuando en cuando pesadamente. Para evitar dormirse cada vez que se daba cuenta de su estado sacudía con fuerza su cabeza…-_Tengo que cuidar de ella, no me puedo dormir_…-

Entre sus pensamientos escuchó a lo lejos unos pasos que se aproximaban al cuarto. Abrió más los ojos para posar su vista sobre la puerta…

-Ah… Es usted…- habló la observar a Kana entrar a la habitación.

-Vine a ver cómo seguía la chica…- miró de reojo la escena tan romántica que tenía ante sus ojos. Ranma mantenía a su prometida cerca de su pecho abrazándola con fuerza, ella respiraba con dificultad, sin embargo tenía una expresión de paz en su rostro. El chico la miraba con ternura y aún quedaban vestigios de preocupación en esos preciosos ojos azules.

-Creo que la primera parte del problema ha sido resuelta…- dijo la anciana para acercarse más a ellos, analizó de nuevo a Akane… tomó entre sus manos la barbilla de la joven y le movió la cabeza -Creo que aún no está del todo bien, mira sus labios siguen algo morados… Su respiración no parece ser normal…-

-¿Pero al menos ya se ve mejor, no es cierto?- preguntó preocupado.

-Sí querido… Es hora del siguiente paso, el aliento de vida.-

Ranma de forma suave retiró la mano que tenía sobre la cintura de la joven y se rascó el cuello -¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-

-Je je je je- rió con picardía la anciana, -Todos los seres tenemos vida, lo esencial para vivir es respirar, ella necesita que alguien le transmita el aliento de la vida…-

-¿Pero cómo se transmite?- preguntó con inocencia el muchacho.

-Ay Ranma… No cabe duda de que eres especial. Ji ji ji ji… La forma de transmitir el aliento de la vida es a través de un beso… Tú aliento debe mezclarse con el de ella para que pueda volver de nuevo a la vida…-

La reacción del chico de la trenza no se hizo esperar, pegó un ligero respingo, iba a levantare de golpe hasta que recordó que tenía Akane sobre su cuerpo, así que se acomodó de nuevo con cuidado en su lugar. Con el rostro rojo a más no poder alegó con la anciana.

-¡¿Cómo que besarla¡No puedo hacer eso! Mucho menos sin el consentimiento de ella…- negaba con la cabeza con nerviosismo -¡No esto no puede ser, noooo¿Por qué tiene tratarse de un beso?-

-Vamos querido, no es tan grave, estoy segura que a ella no le molestará. Piénsalo es por su bien… Estoy segura que no será tan malo besarla, es solo un pequeño beso… Pero debes estar seguro que tu aliento se mezcle con el de ella…-

Kana se dispuso a marcharse dejando atrás a un consternado joven el cual tenía una cara de Dios me voy a morir… -Eh… ehm…- solo palabras inteligibles salían de los labios de Ranma, -_Besarla… debo besarla… ¿Cómo lo voy hacer?..._- Antes de salir por completo la anciana volvió a mencionar

-Debes besarla pronto, pues no sabemos cuanto tiempo tienes para hacerlo… Ah y ya no hace falta que le des el calor de tu cuerpo, creo que ese requisito ya se cumplió…-

* * *

Ranma pasó unos minutos más con su prometida como lo había hecho durante las últimas horas, con el fuego como testigo de cada movimiento. Pronto iba a amanecer, luego de batallar durante horas para dar el gran paso y besarla él se puso de pie colocando a Akane extendida en el sillón. Puso una almohada bajo la cabeza de la joven y la arropó de nuevo con las cobijas.

Se hincó en el suelo para verla con detenimiento -_Debo besarla… No puede ser tan difícil… Vamos Ranma esta es la única manera_…- con el rostro muy sonrojado miró hacia los labios de la chica, sacudió su cabeza -No, no puedo, no es correcto, ella de seguro no querría que la bese…-

El cuerpo de Akane comenzó a temblar de nuevo, en su rostro se dibujó una ligera mueca de dolor. Pronto iba llegar el momento, si Ranma no le besaba su alma pese a los demás esfuerzos iba ser una víctima más del frío de la montaña. El muchacho al ver la reacción se asustó y recordó las palabras de la anciana -_Debes besarla pronto, pues no sabemos cuanto tiempo tienes para hacerlo_.-

Respiró hondo para calmar sus nervios, -_Debo hacerlo, sino ella podría morir… Sí quiero besarla, es solo que no se por qué es tan difícil_- Se aproximó un poco más y puso su mano derecha por encima del hombro de la joven. Muy sonrojado se acercó hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros de la boca de Akane.

Sintió como la débil respiración chocaba contra su piel, ya decidido sin pensar más se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos, mojó sus labios, ladeó un poco la cabeza hacia la izquierda y rozó los labios de su prometida con la mayor delicadeza posible.

Los labios de ella estaban fríos y un poco resecos, pero aún así la sensación era maravillosa, miles de mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago y un extraño escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Empujó lentamente con sus labios para abrir un poco la boca de la chica, así se quedó por unos segundos dejando que sus alientos se mezclaran.

Akane abrió con pesadez los ojos al sentir algo cálido y húmedo sobre sus labios, pero no tuvo fuerzas para dilucidar bien lo que pasaba -_Creo que estoy soñando… Ranma me está besando…_- de nuevo sus párpados se cerraron y cayó en un profundo sueño.

Ranma al cabo de unos segundos se separó de los dulces labios de la joven con un leve rubor en las mejillas. -_Ella sigue durmiendo como si nada, ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta que la he besado_…-

Apenas se separó de ella vio como en la puerta se agolpaban muchas personas…

-¡Saotome no te perdonaré que hayas pasado toda la noche con mi amada Akane Tendo!- gritaba eufórico Kuno.

-Ranma…- musitó Ryoga lleno de cólera -¡Me las pagaras!- dijo mientras una aura roja lo cubría-

Ukyo con lágrimas en los ojos miró con decepción a el muchacho de la trenza -¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto¿Cómo has besado a Akane? No es justo…-

La amazona llegó cojeando con Mousse detrás… -¿Qué dicen¿Cómo que mi Ranma ha besado Akane¡Esto no puede ser posible…¡Quiero una explicación ahora…!-

-Shampoo, no tienes que preocuparte por ese tonto, yo te quiero y te daré todos los besos que quieras… Shampoooooooo mi amor- vociferaba el chico mientras la seguía como loco.

Todos estaban por entrar y matar a Ranma hasta que Cologne y Kana les interpusieron sus bastones de forma cruzada en la entrada.

-Ustedes no van a pasar de aquí- dijo desafiante Kana.

-Lo mejor es que se tomen las cosas con calma…- afirmó Cologne.

-¿Abuela cómo quieres que nos tomemos las cosas con calma?- preguntó la amazona bastante molesta -¿No entiendes que se han besado?-

-Ya hemos dicho que las cosas se arreglaran después, por favor vayan todos a sus habitaciones, Akane aún se encuentra delicada y necesita descansar.-

Todos a pesar de su rabia bajaron la cabeza y salieron de la habitación, las chicas iban resignadas sabía que ahora que Ranma había dado el gran paso iba a ser difícil alejarlo de ella. Ryoga por su lado se sentía igual de mal que ellas, sabía que Akane estaba enamorada de Ranma, y que cuando él confesara su amor ella lo aceptaría. El único feliz era Mousse, con el joven Saotome fuera del camino el amor de Shampoo sería suyo…

* * *

Ranma más calmado suspiró… -Gracias por haberme librado de esos locos…-

-Yerno no será por mucho tiempo, tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentar las consecuencias de tu decisión.-

El joven miró a su prometida quien se mostraba mucho más recuperada… -¿Ya está bien verdad?- le preguntó a Kana.

-Sí, ya se ve mucho mejor…- le respondió ella.

-Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya antes de que esos locos vuelvan, iré a caminar- vio por lo ventana que la nieve había cesado -El clima está mucho mejor, necesito pensar… Cuiden de ella volveré en un rato…-

* * *

Al paso de unos minutos luego de la partida de su prometido la menor de las Tendo empezó a despertar… Lentamente abrió sus ojos acostumbrándose a la claridad. De forma asustada se puso en pie de golpe…

-¿Dónde está Ranma¿Y dónde está el agua mágica¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

-Tranquilízate linda… Te explicaré que pasó…- Así fue, Kana le explicó todo a la chica desde su llegada, su desmayo, su futura muerte, la forma en Ranma había utilizado el agua para salvarle la vida, como combinó el poder de la magia con el calor del cuerpo y el aliento de la vida.

Akane ante cada palabra que emitía la anciana miraba asombrada, cuando llegó a la parte en donde su prometido la besaba su rostro adquirió por completo una tonalidad carmín… -_Ranma me besó_…- pensaba impactada la joven mientras con suavidad se pasaba los dedos por los labios. -_No fue un sueño, lo que vi cuando creí abrir los ojos, en verdad era él_…-

Mientras la chica de los ojos marrones intentaba recuperarse de las fuertes emociones que estaba recibiendo su familia invadió de golpe la habitación. Todos se abalanzaron sobre ella a hacerle preguntas, pero no entendía nada… Hasta que todo se calmó un poco, menos Soun quien se abrazaba a ella.

-Akaneeeeee, por qué le haces esto a tu padre, me tenías tan asustado…- lloraba un poco más -Que alegría que te hayas puesto bien, sino ¿qué le diría a tu madre?-

-Papá estoy bien… Tranquilízate, gracias a Ranma todo está bien…- al decir esto bajó la mirada y se sintió algo deprimida -_Por mi culpa Ranma no pudo terminar con su maldición… Tuvo que sacrificar su oportunidad por mí… Necesito verlo y hablar con él…_-

En la habitación seguía habiendo un alboroto. Ella solo miraba desalentada todo que ocurría, estaba esperando una oportunidad para poder salir y hablar con él.

* * *

Luego de unos quince minutos por esas casualidades del destino todos salieron de la habitación con excepción de Kasumi que la estaba cuidando. Akane maquinaba una manera de poder librarse de su hermana, solo así podría salir de la habitación e ir a buscar a Ranma…

-Kasumi…-

-Sí Akane…-

-Me podrías traer algo de té, tengo un poco de sed…-

-Enseguida, por cierto Akane deberías de ir a uno de cuartos para que puedas descansar en una cama y no en este incómodo sillón…- finalizó dulcemente la mayor de las Tendo, quien se marchó dejando por fin sola a su hermana.

La joven suspiró resignada -Uff hasta que al fin se han ido- observó con precaución a su alrededor, no había tiempo para ir a cambiarse, se enrolló en la cobija, se puso unos zapatos y sigilosamente salió del cuarto. Para su suerte nadie se dio cuenta de su ausencia…

Al abrir la puerta una luz cegadora invadió sus ojos… -Vaya todo se ve muy diferente, el clima ha mejorado mucho- sonrió al ver como el sol brillaba tímidamente entre algunas nubes. -_¿En dónde podrá estar Ranma?_-

Caminó entre la nieve durante algunos minutos, cerca de una colina debajo de un gran árbol divisó una silueta que se le hizo familiar… -_Ranma…_-

El joven artista marcial estaba absorto en sus pensamientos de pie junto aquel árbol, con una mano sobre el tronco reflexionaba -_Es bueno saber que Akane al fin está fuera de peligro…_ _Espero que ya haya despertado_…- tocó sus labios y suspiró -_Me hubiera gustado que pudiera sentir el beso_…-

El chico de la trenza no se dio cuenta de unos pasos que se aproximaban hacia él. Ella se detuvo justo detrás de su prometido, lo miró dulcemente… -_Has hecho tanto por mí, no se cómo agradecértelo…_- Al fin tomó la iniciativa y le habló…

-Ra… Ranma…- dijo débilmente.

Al oír su nombre el muchacho se tensó… ¿Acaso era la voz de Akane la que lo llamaba? Volteó, para su sorpresa ahí estaba ella con la misma pijama de la noche anterior envuelta en una cobija.

-¿Akane qué haces aquí así¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo mal que haz estado¡Debes volver adentro ahora mismo!-

La chica frunció el ceño ante el regaño del muchacho, pero recordó a lo que había venido… -Si vine así fue por tu culpa…- dijo secamente -Me dejaste allá sola… Necesitaba hablar contigo…-

-Bue… nooo… ¿De qué exactamente necesitas hablar?- preguntó nervioso el muchacho mientras jugaba con sus dedos pulgares sonrojado, temía que su prometida abordara el tema de la noche que pasó en vela a su lado y lo del beso…

Ella bajó la vista y con un fuerte color rosa en sus mejillas prosiguió -La señora Kana me ha contado todo lo que has hecho por mí… Sé que sacrificaste tu deseo de ser una persona normal para que yo pudiera salvarme…-

-Pues… yo… he…. he… jmm… Era lo menos que podía hacer…- musitó Ranma nervioso.

Akane lo interceptó con la mirada, clavando sus brillantes ojos marrones en los azules de su prometido… Hizo la pregunta que él temía escuchar -¿Es cierto que me besaste?-

Ranma cayó de lado del impacto, luego se puso en pie sacudiendo la nieve de su ropa. Tragó en seco, -E… ee… yo… pues… verás… Akane… No es lo que tu piensas- respondió moviendo sus manos en forma de negación.

El rostro de la chica comenzaba a verse invadido por el enojo -_Ranma… ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser tan cretino? Control Akane no dejes que su estupidez arruiné lo que viniste hacer…_- Al ver a la chica tan concentrada el muchacho se aproximó más a ella…

-¿Akane te pasa algo¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó preocupado.

Ella le dio una gran sonrisa -Estoy bien… tranquilo… Gracias por preocuparte por mí…- finalizó mientras miraba sonrojada al suelo.

El nerviosamente le devolvió el gesto y se rascó la mejilla con su dedo índice… De nuevo hubo un choque de miradas, pero esta vez más intenso, ambos se perdieron por unos instantes, él en los ojos marrones de ella, a la vez que ella se dejaba cautivar por esa penetrante mirada azul-grisácea.

-Ran… ma… Yo solo vine hasta aquí para darte las gracias… Aprecio en verdad que hayas sacrificado esta oportunidad por mí-

-No tienes que dármelas…- al ver a su prometida ahí tan frágil en frente de él dejó salir las palabras que estaban estrujando su garganta -Yo… e… yo… Jamás hubiera podido ser feliz si tú hubieras muerto… No podría ser feliz sin ti…-

Akane miró el suelo feliz por las palabras del muchacho -Lo sé… Nunca pensé que fuera más importante para ti que las ganas de liberarte de tu maldición…- tomó impulso para acercarse un poco más al rostro del chico, al llegar a su oído le susurró…

-Es por eso que he venido a darte las gracias…- con suavidad deslizó una mano por la mejilla del chico y acercó su rostro al de él, con delicadeza rozó sus labios sobre los de Ranma para quedar unidos por unos segundos…

Él se quedó con los ojos abiertos, apenas pudo asimilar que Akane lo estuviera besando, apenas entró en conciencia cerró los ojos y correspondió al beso. El chico esta vez sí pudo sentir la calidez y suavidad de los labios de su prometida. Ella pareció recordar con el beso la sensación que tuvo en su despertar, se embriagó con el sabor del aliento de su amado, ese aliento que le había devuelto a la vida…

Un calor nunca antes imaginado recorrió el cuerpo de ambos, a pesar del frío que hacía afuera el sentimiento de estar juntos calentaba sus almas… En último movimiento la joven rozó sutilmente el labio superior de Ranma con su lengua…

Se separó de él dejando al joven con una expresión bastante tonta en el rostro… -Gracias Ranma…- una vez dicho esto se marchó...

Él sacudió su cabeza para poder salir del estado de alucinación en que se encontraba, pudo divisar como ella marchaba con calma viéndose tan graciosa cubierta por la cobija…

Ranma no pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa… por lo bajo se dijo para si mismo -Me alegro que estés bien Akane… Talvez pronto pueda confesarte todo lo que siento por ti…-

Akane caminó con una sonrisa que no le cabía en los labios _-Lo besé y me gustó… creo que las cosas van a cambiar mucho desde hoy_…- una voz a lo lejos interrumpió sus pensamientos…

-Akaneeeeeee no te vayas sin mí… Espérameeeeeeee…- El muchacho la alcanzó jadeante… Se miraron con complicidad, él le ofreció su mano, ella la tomó, las estrecharon sintiendo la suavidad y calidez de la piel del otro… Juntos caminaron de vuelta a la cabaña tomados de la mano hasta desaparecer en la distancia…

**Fin… **

**Fin…**

**Notas:**

Uff fue un capítulo muy largo… Ahora estas notas van a ser largas así que si prefieren dejar el review de una vez comprenderé… Ja ja ja ja!!!

Este fue mi primer fic, toda una aventura, me siento enormemente agradecida con cada persona que se tomó el tiempo en leer y más aún con las que dejaron sus comentarios, o en algún momento me felicitaron por mi manera de escribir. Como soy una principiante lamento que no sea un fic perfecto y que las y los ranfics adictos hayan encontrado algunos vacíos.

Uno de mis problemas que es que no me quise centrar mucho en las historias de los otros personajes, ese fue un vacío en el final y soy conciente de ello. Tenía una idea del fic en general y la manutuve en lo posible, no quería dejar a todo el mundo emparejado y feliz… Tampoco tenía la intención de poner el castigo que iba a recibir cada quien por ir a buscar la fuente…

Espero que les haya gustado la historia para mí fue un placer escribir para un público tan agradable!!! Ahora van los agradecimientos especiales a las personas que dejaron sus reviews en el capítulo pasado…

_**cynthia:**_ linda gracias por tu apoyo incondicional, gracias a este fic nos conocimos y nos hicimos amigas, me halaga que te guste mi trabajo individual, me encanta hacer equipo contigo. Como eres una experta en la materia, confió en tu opinión sobre mi fic. Te dedico este último capítulo en el ffnet a ti.

_**Freya:**_ mi ídola leyó mi fic… que más puedo decir, gracias por seguirme y dejar tus comentarios, espero haber resuelto tu trauma del capítulo pasado en este.

_**angelito:**_ tu review me dejó KO, te juro que casi lloro, dame tu correo por favor!!! Tus halagos me llegaron al alma, sé que has leído varios fics, he visto tus posts, si luego de leer a Freya y Sakura me consideras "en general eres una buena escritora una de las mejores que he visto" Ayyyyyyyyyyy no se ni que decirte…

_**shojo 88:**_ pegaste con tu comentario, me alegra que a pesar del tiempo hayas seguido mi fic y que además de parezca bueno.

_**vanessa:**_ me alegro que te haya gustado, que pena que llegaras al final, no fui tan mala con Ranma después de todo…

_**alebochi:**_ que dicha que te parezca bueno el fic y el capitulo pasado, espero que el final te haya gustado. Lástima no haberte visto antes por aquí…

_**ryames:**_ que bien que aún sigas mi fic, no es nada personal en tú contra lo del capítulo pasado.

De nuevo mil gracias por leer, si quieren hacerme muy feliz pulsen en botón que dice **Submit Review** y me dejan todos sus **comentarios** sobre el último capítulo o del fic en general… En serio, ya que terminé es muy importante saber que piensan solo les tomará un par de minutos, el ver reviews me alegrará muchísimo…

Nos vemos en mis otros fics junto con AkaneRed y espero en el futuro arriesgarme con otro fic individual…

**Besos AkaneKagome**


End file.
